Magic in Eminence (ON TEMPORARY HIATUS)
by ElderSkie
Summary: Briani is a young and talented mage, on the run from her family. But with a father like hers, you can't stay hidden for long. Cayn is the legendary Dragonborn, an amiable young man who has mastered destruction but can't even cast a magelight. When a chance encounter brings them together to uncover magical mysteries, they will realize that neither of them knows the whole truth.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

I was sick of the wilderness. I knew I needed to stay away from the major cities, but Morthal wasn't very large. I thought maybe the people would be out of the loop, and it would be safe to stay there. At least for a few days.

The stone buildings were a welcome sight after nothing but swamp and forest for days, and the sprawling town with it's bridges over the swamp and openness to the wilderness seemed almost exotic compared to the large cities I was used to. Solitude, Windhelm, Bruma. Skyrim had seemed like the perfect place, full of wilderness and unrest and chaos. But I hadn't counted on having to escape undying dragons or freeze during the frigid northern nights. Although maybe I just hadn't planned ahead well enough.

My horse's hoof beats clopped on the stone path as I approached the inn. A sharp gust of wind pulled a dark strand of hair into my eyes, and I could smell rain on the air. This was turning out to be a wise decision after all. I tucked the strand unceremoniously behind my ear and pulled the hood farther over my face. Nobody in this land was likely to recognize me, but I'd rather no one became familiar with my face. I dropped from my horse and tied her to a post by the front porch. Her black-and-white coat was shiny with sweat, and I felt a pang of guilt at the thunder rumbling in the distance. There was no stable in this town, however, so I retied her near some protective trees and left her to graze when I entered the inn.

The smell of greasy food and smoke filled my nose. A large fire blazed in the center of the inn, and a few large, scruffy men sat around it laughing, drinking mead and ale. A bard sang of legends and tales in the corner, and a tired-looking woman stood at the bar cleaning mugs. I skirted the drunken men, approaching the woman.

"How much for a room?" I asked, reaching for my coin purse. She told me 10 gold, and I gratefully obliged. She led me to my room. It was small, with only a single bed, a wardrobe, and a chest crammed into the space. It would be more than enough for now though, and I tossed my pack under the bed. I made sure to keep my orcish dagger securely hidden under my robes, and emerged from my room. It wouldn't be dark for at least another hour, and the storm was still a ways off. I thought maybe there would be a shop, somewhere I could stock up before I headed out again tomorrow. I came out into the dull light and cold air, and peered at my surroundings. It was a sizable town, larger than Dawnstar of Falkreath, but still a far cry from the major holdings. I walked slowly down the cobbled street. I followed the loud clangs of the blacksmith, and soon came upon a couple shops. I entered the general shop, and was surprised to find two people arguing inside.

"Come on! It wasn't that bad!" Said the young man across the counter from the shopkeeper. He was tall and muscular, with a mop of blonde hair on his head. He looked about my age, maybe 19 or 20. He was arguing with the shopkeeper, a thick, balding man wearing a grimy apron of about 40.

"You almost killed Valund!" The man cried. "You burnt off his eyebrows, Cayn!"

"A simple mistake! If this works then-"

"No." The stocky man interjected. "I'll be giving you nothing to do with any of your experiments. Now you may buy something more, ah, domestic, or you may leave." He glared pointedly at the younger man, who huffed angrily and stepped away from the counter. I stepped to the side as he stormed out of the building, barely noticing me, and approached the shopkeeper. He seemed to notice me for the first time.

"Ah! Sorry about that, just some personal business." He apologized hurriedly. "I'm Thoric, welcome to my store. How may I help you?"

I ignored his apology. "What did he want?" I said, gesturing towards the door through which the man had disappeared.

Thoric looked flustered. "Cayn? He wanted some void salts for his blasted experiments. Divines know what for, but I tell you it wouldn't have been good. Boy wants to go to the College, but is useless at all but destruction magic." His eyes darkened. "He's the dragonborn, you know. He went to High Hrothgar just the other month. I know I should respect him, but I simply can't endanger the rest of Skyrim by letting him loose with his attempts to learn how to turn invisible or whatnot."

I didn't know what a dragonborn was, but it seemed important. Anyhow, I didn't see how refusing to sell him void salts would fix anything. I looked down at the list I had to buy, and decided to help him out. I waved my hand subtly over the parchment, and the words _void salts _materialized on the note. I slid the paper across the counter. Maybe I could get some information out of this Cayn, and besides, I was curious about the College. I had heard of the College of Winterhold, and thought of going there. I could hear Thoric rustling about in the back of the shop, and soon he reappeared with a sack of goods. I looked through the bag to make sure everything was there, and I dropped a handful of gold coins on the counter. He thanked me profusely as I left.

By the time I was out of the shop the storm was much closer, and I could almost feel the electricity coursing through the air. I stopped a cranky looking woman on the street and asked her where I could find Cayn. She gave me a quizzical look, and pointed towards a farmhouse on the edge of town. As I approached the farmhouse I could see with some amusement some of the magical follies in the barnyard. A few of the chickens were a bright pink, and the goat's horns appeared to be on its knees. A large scorch mark darkened a stone near the river behind the house. I assumed this was where Valund had lost his eyebrows.

I knocked on the door, and a plump, older woman emerged. "What has he done now-" she started, and paused when she saw. She peered up at me, probably trying to see under my hood, but I disregarded her nosy behavior.

"I'm looking for Cayn. Is he here?" I asked.

"Cayn?" I noticed that people around tended to say his name with a bit of incredulity. I nodded. "He's out back." The woman, who seemed to be his mother, frowned. "But if he's trying to get you to do one of those silly experiments, you really shouldn't. Valund lost his eyebrows helping him." She said.

_I've heard_, I thought, a bit frustrated with how prying these people were. But I thanked her, and walked around the back of the house. Cayn was by a stack of logs, chopping firewood. As I approached I could hear him muttering angrily under his breath, and I decided not to surprise him while he was angry and had a large axe.

"Are you Cayn?" I called from a few feet away. He whirled around, lowering the axe.

"Yes." He said, a suspicious expression crossing his face. "Why?"

I retrieved the void salts from my pack, and tossed the small pouch of salts at his feet. "I heard you're looking for some of these. What are you doing with them?" I said as he started incredulously at the contents of the pouch.

"Uh… I was going to try and heal Rogr's lame cow… but… how…" He stammered, looking from the pouch back to me.

"I was right by the door while you were arguing with Thoric. You really should pay more attention to your surroundings, especially when you're practicing magic." I said, raising an eyebrow under the shadow of my hood. "Now, do you think you could give me some information in exchange?"

His expression morphed to one of gratitude, and he nodded. "Well, yes, but what could I possibly know that is of any importance?"

I shrugged. "I'm not from around here. I want to know about the College."

His brow furrowed at this, and I could tell that this was a touchy subject. "The College of Winterhold is the greatest congregation of magic users in Skyrim, with the greatest mage scholars and biggest library." His eyes took on a wistful look. "I've always wanted to go, but I can't even summon a blasted flame atronauch. All I can do is destruction magic, and it seeps into everything else I try to do." He sighed.

I made a split-second decision. The College sounded intriguing, and would be a wise place to go for someone with my talents. "I'm headed there, actually. You could come with me if you want." I regretted it as soon as I said it, but I couldn't take it back. I supposed it would be nice to have a traveling companion for once.

His eyes lit up, but he frowned. "I… I don't know. I don't know you, and if Delphine-" He went silent, as if he were about to reveal something he had realized was secret. I shrugged again.

"I'm leaving at sun up tomorrow. If you want to come, meet me at the road to Winterhold." I said. He was silent, but his gaze seemed to be fixed somewhere on the horizon and I could tell he was thinking. I turned, and headed back to the inn.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

The next morning the air had cooled with the rain in the night, and I was saddling my horse as the sun first peeked over the trees. When I reached the road out of town, I realized that Cayn was already there. He was on his own horse, a big bay steed that seemed more like a warhorse than a farm horse. I realized that my hood was down, but I shrugged inwardly to myself. If we would be traveling with each other it didn't really matter if he knew what I looked like. As I approached he waved. "Morning!" He said brightly, and I couldn't help but laugh. He was just so _enthusiastic._

"Morning." I said, wheeling my horse around him. "Let's head out. No point waiting around." In truth, I was nervous to spend anymore time here. It was too close to Solitude.

The air was misty after the storm, and the pale light created a glowing effect over the damp foliage. The dirt on either side of the path was damp, but the cobbles underfoot were dry aside from a few puddles. I looked at Cayn, who had a thick cloak wrapped around him to ward off the early morning cold. "What made up your mind?" I asked, hoping to have some conversation while we rode.

Cayn kept his eyes straight ahead, but he cocked his head to acknowledge the question. "I guess I realized that I probably won't have another chance. I'd never convince myself to go alone, and it was a decent opportunity." He said slowly. "People tend to pay more attention when a lone person comes into town from the wilderness, and I'd like to avoid too much attention."

I nodded. I could definitely understand that. I told him so, and he looked at me curiously. "What is your name? I forgot to ask yesterday." He asked.

I thought about this for a second. Of course I knew my name, but I didn't know whether I wanted him to know. I decided to trust him. "My name is Briani."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**New Characters:**

**Briani- Imperial woman, about 20 years old. Talented mage. Running away from- something.**

**Cayn- Nord man, also about 20. Master of destruction magic, but useless at all other schools. Dragonborn.**

**Dragon Language:**

**None!**

**Please R+R, all is appreciated!**

**~ElderSkie**


	2. Chapter 2: Tests

Cayn POV-

This girl was strange. I didn't know what it was, but if felt like either she was hiding something or she was nervous about me being there. The latter of which was possible but would be weird since she invited me.

We had had a conversation in which we discussed my history, and she told me her name, Briani, which I supposed was all the history I would get. She was silent now, and rode slightly ahead of me. I studied her as we rode, once in a while trying to strike up conversation but getting only brisk evasions when I questioned her. She had her hood down now, unlike yesterday, so I took my opportunity to get a good look at her face.

She was pretty and looked about my age. She had a straight nose, full lips, and a soft round face. She had long, stick-straight hair such a dark brown that if I hadn't seen it in full daylight I would have sworn it was black. She had strong brows over intense eyes. It was her eyes that puzzled me. I couldn't decide what color they were. Sometimes they appeared bright blue, sometimes dark green, sometimes honey brown, and morphing though all colors in between. She had an air of authority around her despite her young age, and I couldn't imagine why she would want to travel with me since she didn't seem to know who I was.

I hadn't told her, but that was the real reason I chose to travel with her. It was nice to be around someone who wasn't constantly eyeing me like I would grow horns at any second.

Briani turned around, glancing back at me. "Do you know how far away it is?" She asked. I looked up, startled. It was only the second time she had initiated any kind of conversation.

I looked up at the sky, broken from the trance my thinking often put me in. I glanced at the sun, trying to judge how long we had been riding. "It's about a two day's ride, but I think we only have a few hours daylight left today. We should arrive by sundown tomorrow." Briani nodded at this.

"We'll set up camp at sunset." She said. I waited for her to say more, but she went back to facing ahead and keeping her eyes on the road. I was disappointed in her laconic manner, but then again I had always been a talkative person.

We rode on for a few more hours, only a few words passing between us once in a while. By the time the sun was setting I was tired, starving, and ready to sit next to a roaring fire when we made camp. We stopped in a grassy clearing, a few stray beams of red-orange light streaming through the branches. Briani jumped nimbly down from her horse, and I followed suit. She glanced around, dropping her horse's reins.

"Can you make a fire?" She asked, looking around the damp clearing. "I'd like to go hunting. Dry rations aren't my thing."

I was about to protest that I could go hunting, but realized that I would probably be more use lighting the fire. I had forgotten my bow, and however powerful lightning spells were, they were no use hunting small game. I nodded, and she disappeared into the woods.

I skirted the clearing, collecting the driest kindling I could find under the trees. When I looked at my damp pile of twigs and leaves, however, I knew normal fire wouldn't do anything. I sighed, resigned to what came next and leaned down next to the pile. I imagined fire, blazing and glowing. _"Yol Toor."_ I said quietly, breathing dragon flame onto the kindling. The flame, much hotter than natural fire, caught instantly. I spent the rest of the time setting up camp, and when Briani emerged from the woods she looked at my crackling fire in disbelief. "How…" She muttered, two plump rabbits dangling from her hands.

I laughed. "We both have our secrets." Her face tightened at that, and I realized I'd said something stupid. She strode over to me and handed me the rabbits, placing a few flat stones to cook the rabbits on while I began to skin them. Then it was my turn to look at her in disbelief.

"These rabbits don't have a mark on them! How in the world?" I stared at her.

"Invisibility and muffle. I snapped their necks." She shrugged as if it was nothing.

But those spells take an immense amount of magicka and magic knowledge. I raised an eyebrow. "That's no apprentice magic. What do you need at the College?"

She laughed at this. It sounded strange coming from her, ringing like bells in the woods. "There's no such thing as knowing everything. Besides, it seems like the only place in this country where I could come close to feeling like I have a home." Then she went silent and sat staring into the fire. Soon the rabbits were sizzling on the stones, and I split the fatty meat between us. After a few more minutes of awkward silence I couldn't stand it anymore.

"So where did you learn magic like that? I've never heard of anyone who had those kinds of capabilities outside of the College." I asked. Magic seemed to be the only thing she was willing to talk about.

"I…" She paused. "I had a lot of practice growing up. Not much else to do the way I lived."

Finally, I had gotten something somewhat interesting from her. "Where did you grow up?" I asked. I knew it was risky to ask her anything else while she was feeling so unusually talkative, but every bit of information gleaned made her seem less mysterious. More… human.

"I moved around a lot." She said. Her eyes were fixed on the campfire, but they seemed focused on something in the past. "I've been to High Rock and Hammerfell, but I spent most of my life in Cyrodiil. This is my first time in Skyrim."

I was tempted to ask more, but she was already drifting away from the conversation. I risked one more question. "What about your family? Are they back in Cyrodiil?"

Her mood transformed instantaneously. "No. Not for now." She muttered, and I noticed with a small pang of nervousness that her hands were crackling with energy. She stood abruptly, turning away from the fire, and crawled into her tent. I didn't hear a sound from her for the rest of the night.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

When I woke up it was still dark. I left my tent and saw the only source of light was the glowing embers of last night's fire. Briani was still asleep. It was the perfect opportunity, but…

I opened my hand, concentrating on the image of the glowing blue magelight in my mind. The glow brightened in my hand, but I could see embers floating away from the light. There was fire in it, but how much? I aimed it at the coals just in case, and released the magic. The blue light exploded into a bolt of fire, and only served to light up the clearing by relighting the fire. I cursed under my breath, glad that Briani hadn't seen my failure. I heard her rustling in her own tent, probably woken by the sound of the spell.

I busied myself in packing up my gear, and putting some leftover rabbit on the fire for breakfast. I saw Briani's slim silhouette emerge from her tent across the fire, and she blinked lazily against the light. "Morning." I said, my voice still hoarse with sleep.

She offered up a rare smile. "Morning," she mumbled though a mouthful of leftover rabbit. I joined her by the fire and we ate the hot food in comfortable silence. The sun was just coming over the horizon as we finished packing up, sending stray beams of red light across the forest. The air was crisp and dry and riding through the pines was pleasant enough. But it was even colder than yesterday, and I pulled my cloak tighter around me trying to ward it off. I decided to take it as a good sign; We were finally reaching the frigid north of Skyrim.

The clear weather allowed for easy traveling, and combined with our early departure, put us far ahead of schedule. Only a few more hours of traveling and we could smell the smoke coming from the town in the distance. A few stone walls were scattered along the road, and we pushed on slightly faster, eager to reach Winterhold.

Finally we saw the small wooden houses lining the road around the corner, and I heard Briani sigh. I turned to her, grinning. "Excited?"

"Ah…" She looked at me, and her face wasn't exactly excited. More nervous, although there was some relief. "Edgy. It'll be nice to sleep in a bed though. One night reminded me what I'm missing." She said, a longing tone entering her voice.

Our conversation was halted as we approached the center of what we now realized was less a town and more a handful of houses. But at the end of the road where the cliff fell away into the icy gray Sea of Ghosts, a massive stone bridge continued. It extended over the small beach and over the water, before ending in a small platform that opened in another direction. A blue beam of light stretched into the sky, and repeated at the end of the offshoot of the bridge. At the end of the bridge was the College; Towering above the landscape, a gray fortress bigger than anything I'd ever seen. A blue light bigger and brighter than the rest shone from somewhere within the College, and seemed to cast a sad aura around the area. I remembered the old tale: After the Great Collapse in which most of the once-grand Winterhold was washed away and many people died, the College was mysteriously left standing. I wondered what kinds of terrible things had roared through Winterhold, scarring the fortress forever.

Briani and I rode slowly towards the bridge, neither of us willing to break the unnatural silence. The stern High Elf woman who met us at the bridge, however, was not so concerned with the atmosphere of the place.

"Halt! What are you doing here?" She called, her voice authoritative.

"We wish to enter the College." Briani replied. "Why?"

"I'm here to make sure no one enters who is not cleared." The elf's voice remained suspicious.

"How do we clear ourselves?" I asked.

"Well, to prove that you come here to gain magical knowledge, you must have a basic grasp of magic. I'll ask you to activate a seal with a simple spell." The elf answered, sounding a bit superior. "Do you accept the terms?"

"Yes." Briani affirmed instantly. I hesitated for a moment. What if she asked me to do anything other than a destruction spell? By the Nine, what if I missed my one chance?

"Y- yes." I said with a pause. The woman looked pleased.

"You there." She pointed at Briani. "Just cast a magelight at the seal." She gestured towards a large circular slab of stone with the College's symbol, an eye with magic radiating from it, inscribed in it. "Then you will be granted entry."

Briani summoned the ball of light with ridiculous ease, and the light jumped at the seal. The elf nodded, looking slightly impressed. Then she turned to me as Briani dropped her horse's reins, freeing it to graze and striding behind the elf, stopping to wait for us. "You." The elf said, nodding at me. Me and Briani shared a glance, and I knew that she was afraid of the same thing I was. _Please be a destruction spell._

"Shock the seal." My stomach dropped in relief, and the arcing electricity flew from the fingers effortlessly. It struck the seal, releasing a brief light.

The woman nodded. She didn't look impressed as she had with Briani, but I had gotten in. I looked at Briani and saw my relief mirrored in her color-morphing eyes. It would have felt strange and abrupt to be separated when we had just met. I realized that the woman was ushering me onto the bridge, and I obliged, walking absently-mindedly in my euphoria beside her and Briani towards the strange gray fortress.

2nd chapter! You likey?

Please R+R!

~ElderSkie


	3. Chapter 3: First Night

Briani POV

**oooooo**

The College was magnificent. The Altmer woman, who said her name was Faralda, was saying something about a woman named Mirabelle and a man named Tolfdir, but I was too wrapped up in the pure fact that I was in this place. I had seen magnificent buildings in Cyrodiil, even in Solitude and Markarth, but this beauty was different. Ancient and strong, like it had been fighting against the land for centuries. I had expected Winterhold to be big and grand, the oldest city in Skyrim. I thought back to lessons when I was younger and remembered that a great calamity had struck, razing most of the city while leaving the College intact. At this thought the powerful atmosphere felt suddenly darker and sadder, and I shivered.

The three of us entered the arched wall around the main building, and were faced with an open courtyard. A statue of a man casting magic lay in the center, another blue pool of energy before him. Covered walkways shielded the inner wall of the College, protecting people leaving and entering the three sections of building. Straight ahead of us around the statue was a large pair of metal doors, with two smaller pairs to either side. A small Breton woman came up to us, and introduced herself as Mirabelle.

"New apprentices?" She asked, sounding a bit surprised. "My name is Mirabelle. I'll give you the tour, and then you can go join the lesson in the Hall of Elements being led by Tolfdir."

I glanced at Cayn. He looked back, shooting me a glance. He mouthed, _this is crazy. _I mouthed back, _I know. It's amazing._

Mirabelle showed us the sleeping hall, the Arcaneum, and finally led us to the Hall of Elements. It was definitely the most grand of the chambers, with a cathedral-like hall and haunting blue glow. Mirabelle gestured at the other side of the hall, where a group of blue-robed men and women gathered around and older man. I guessed it was Tolfdir, and nodded goodbye to Mirabelle as I lead Cayn, who still appeared to be in awe, to the group.

"Can't we just move on to more practical magic?" A young woman was asking as we approached. "We all _know _how to control it. That's why we're here." She looked exasperated, and looked about the same age as Cayn and me, maybe a bit older.

"Of course my dear, of course." Tolfdir said. "You all possess some inherent natural ability; that much isn't being questioned. What I'm talking about is true control, mastery of magic. It takes years, if not decades, of practice and study." His voice was calm, hoarse with the years. I could hear the urgency in his voice, but it wasn't panic, it was concern. These students didn't realize that he knew they were actually quite unsafe.

"Then what are we waiting around for? Let's get started." A Khajit said, impatience ringing through his voice.

"Please, please," Tolfdir said unwearyingly. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. Eagerness must be tempered with caution. Otherwise disaster is inevitable."

"We've only just arrived here." Another apprentice offered. He seemed the most level-headed. He was a Nord, like Cayn, but had dark hair and wore the blue robes of the apprentices. "You have no idea what any of us are capable of. Why don't you give us a chance to show you what we can do?"

Tolfdir seemed to think on this for a moment. Then he turned to me, and asked me. "You've been quiet. What do you think we should learn?"

I glanced over my fellow classmates. I was obviously much more experienced than them, but if they were this eager they needed to know the basics. "I think safety should always be the most important."

Tolfdir nodded, grinning at me, and I knew I had passed some test. Unfortunately, then he turned to Cayn for a restoration spell. "Keeping with the subject of safety, I suppose we could introduce basic wards. Would you please demonstrate young man?"

Cayn's eyes flashed with panic, but he stepped across from Tolfdir.

"When I shoot a fireball at you, put up a ward, ok?" He said. Cayn nodded grimly. Tolfdir summoned fire in his palm, and sent it floating slowly towards Cayn while he spread his hand quickly and a wave of magic spread from his fingers.

The fireball exploded against the ward with the hiss and steam of frost, popping as it hit a freezing wall. Cayn's ward was crackling with Frost magic. I had to admit, it was actually very effective, whether he meant or not.

Tolfdir smiled encouragingly, but his eyes were calculating. I realized that he knew it wasn't on purpose. Based on Cayn's tense swaying, he knew it too. The other apprentices, however, stared in admiration and a few clapped.

Tolfdir shifted his attention, although he kept a noticeable eye on Cayn. "Tomorrow I would like you to all meet me at Saarthal. We have an extraordinary excavation going on there, and we will study the magic artifacts still found there. See you tomorrow!" He nodded to each of them, and stepped away towards a shadowed alcove in the wall. I turned, looking to head back to the sleeping hall, when I saw Cayn in conversation with a tall dark figure. He was wearing extravagant robes emanating with energy, and his red eyes pierced through everything he glanced at. I knew authority when I saw it: This was the arch-mage, Savos Aren.

They had stepped away from the group, that was now dispersing, but before I could approach them Savos smiled kindly at Cayn, and walked away. I walked up to him, a worried frown tugging on my lips. "What was that about?"

He looked at me, his gaze frozen. "He was warning me not to do anything dangerous. Do you think he knows about my… handicap?"

"Yeah. Tolfdir knows. If Savos is the Arch-Mage, he certainly felt it. But Cayn…" I laughed at the absurdity of it. "That was amazing! I know it's not on purpose, but it's not a horrible effect. So maybe you can extend your repertoire to ward spells, too?" I grinned. Cayn didn't smile back, and the grin faded quickly.

"But I can't control it!" Cayn sounded frustrated. "What if one day I was to cast a ward in a dungeon and it shocked you when you came to close? What if I cast a ward near some oil and it exploded in flames? I wish I could, but it's completely unpredictable. I don't know how to fix it!" I realized there was ice swirling around his clenched fists. I stepped back, and he turned and slammed his fist into one of the stone walls.

I heard ice crack, and when he pulled back there was a shock of ice crystals sticking out of the wall. He looked at me, his eyes wide, and stepped back from me, clutching his now bleeding hand. "I… Briani, I…" He shook his head, and stepped back again, and then turned and left quickly.

"Hey! Cayn!" I called. He couldn't control it. If he blamed himself he might never leave his room. That's what I got for being so talkative."Wait!" But the huge metal doors were already inching closed. I thought about going after him, but he would probably just avoid me. I sighed in defeat and turned to see Tolfdir watching me. He held my stare, and raised an eyebrow, gesturing me forward. He may have seemed like an absent-minded old man, but he was definitely more than that. I approached him, suddenly nervous.

"What do you think of your first day here?" He asked. It was nonchalant, but I knew this wasn't what he had called me over for.

"Ah… it was quick." I said carefully. "I'm excited to see what's in Saarthal though."

"Hmmm." He said. "You're quite talented, aren't you? You must have been casting magic since before you could walk." I gaped at him, struggling for words. I hadn't even cast a spell since the bridge!

"Heh." He chuckled at my reaction. "Calm down. Faralda told me how easy that magelight at the gate was for you. Besides, even if you hadn't, you're almost radiating magicka. It's in your blood." He gestured at my eyes. "That's why your eyes change color. Do they change with your moods? With your thoughts?"

At this information I suddenly became extremely self-conscious. People were usually inclined not to point it out, but I knew it was the first thing they tended to notice about me. And if someone knew how it worked they would always know what I was thinking, how I felt. It was like the entire world was being invited not only to gawk at me, but also to intrude on my every thought.

"Uh… yes..." I stammered. He had caught me off guard, and I cursed myself silently. If my father was here he would be disappointed.

"I thought so. I look forward to seeing the extent of your ability. I have a feeling we may have a legendary mage on hands." His eyes twinkled warmly. He was about to step away but stopped. He looked towards the doors. "And… Briani was your name? Please watch over your friend. He doesn't realize how much power he has. Don't ever let him think he can't control it. It will be difficult, but he can." He shot a glance at the now melting ice shards in the wall. Before I could respond, he stepped fully away, and walked away towards the Arcaneum.

I shook my head, trying to take in everything that had just happened. Saarthal tomorrow, Cayn's ward, Tolfdir's warning… and Cayn. I needed to talk to him, but I thought I should probably give him some space for now. Besides, I was sick of people for the day. I headed back towards the sleeping hall, ready to fall into a bed and never get up.

**oooooo**

After finding my quarters, at the end of the second floor next to Cayn's and one of the senior apprentices, I unpacked. The quarters were nice if a bit lacking in privacy, although we had been told sternly by Mirabelle not to enter other's quarters without permission. The open door led into a small chamber, with a bed, an armoire, and a desk with several shelves above it. I collapsed into bed after unpacking most of my things, and fell gratefully into sleep.

I wasn't quite as grateful for the dreams.

The dreams had never been specific. Just terrifying images, one after another, until I could barely remember to be scared. But I could never rest fully when the dreams came. When I woke up shivering, I had a horrible feeling that there was something off.

I sat up, kicking off the covers. I could see the glowing of the magicka pool over the balcony outside the room, and peered absent-mindedly into the rooms across from mine. I lay for a while in silence, savoring the stillness of the College at night. Then I heard rustling in the room next to mine. Someone else was awake, too. I stepped carefully out of bed, creeping into the hall. I peered around the wall into the next room and saw Cayn's yellow mop of hair turning over in bed again. I whispered into the darkness.

"Are you awake, too?"

He turned to face me, his eyes piercing green in the darkness. "Yeah. Can't sleep?"

"Nah." I stepped around the wall, leaning against the doorway. "Woke up. Bad dreams."

Cayn sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Oh. No trouble sleeping? Lucky. I'm not used to sleeping in different places." He chuckled quietly. "Strange, considering I'm usually all over the place." He went silent.

I entered the room, plopping into a chair by the bed. He raised an eyebrow at me in mock indignation. "Tsk tsk. What happened to 'no entering without permission?' "

I raised my eyebrow right back. "Well you can go tell on me to Mirabelle."

He looked down, avoiding my eyes. "Listen, Briani… I'm sorry about what happened back there. I… I lost control. I shouldn't have let the magic loose like that. I could've hurt someone if it wasn't a frost spell."

I regarded him for a moment. "It's ok. I know you can't really control it now, and it's better the wall gets ice spiked than anyone else." I nodded towards his hands. "How's your hand, by the way?"

He looked relieved. He smiled crookedly, showing me his fist. "Colette fixed me right up. Though she told me that if I broke my hand beating a wall again that I'd be on my own next time. Guess I'll have to stock up on health potions."

"Or stop punching walls." I allowed a smile to tug at the corner of my mouth.

He laughed. He seemed to have broken out of his dark mood. "Let's hope it doesn't become habit."

I laughed at that. He grinned back, but now I was beginning to notice the marks of exhaustion in his face. Dark circles ringed heavy eyes. "You need to sleep." I said sternly. "You look horrible."

"Thanks." He said with a sarcastic smirk. "But I can't sleep. I'll fall over sometime in the next few days and then it'll be fine." He sighed, flopping back on the bed.

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked, confusion crossing my face. I had never had problems sleeping. Although, now that I thought about it, I was used to it.

Cayn snorted. "This place is so still. I lie here and I feel like if I don't move I won't know if all time's stood still. I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Hmmm." I thought for a second, and realized that I had a solution. "Hold on just a second." I said quickly. He looked at me quizzically as I tiptoed back into my room. I reached up to the top of the shelf, feeling around for the slick surface of a soul gem. My hand slipped over a warm, smooth object, and I grasped it, pulling it down. It pulsed with light as if it had a heartbeat and the soul inside felt warm to the touch. I stepped back into Cayn's room, and presented the gem.

"Here. It's not so bright to keep you up, but at least you'll know that something else is moving." I placed it on the desk in the back of the room. He studied it, and nodded slowly.

"That… that's a really good idea." He said. He looked appreciatively at me. "Thank you."

"Well we can't have you collapsing in the middle of a Nordic ruin." I said. I sighed. "Go to sleep now. See you in the morning."

He sunk back into the pillows, closing his eyes. "Goodnight." He said softly, and I returned to my bed.

For a few more minutes I could hear tossing and turning in his room. Then there was silence and everything was still.

**oooooo**

**Chapter 3! I like to think that Cayn brings out the best in Briani.**

**Please R+R!**

**~ElderSkie**


	4. Chapter 4: Psijic Visits

Cayn P.O.V.

**oooooo**

The first thing I was aware of when I woke up was the unfamiliar robes draped over the chair. The second thing was that I had been asleep in the first place.

I felt unusually rested as I sat up from under the furs, stretching out my arms. I let out a satisfying yawn as I glanced around the room. My eyes rested on the soul gem sitting on the desk, pulsing faintly with unearthly light. I reminded myself to thank Briani again later. I hadn't slept that well since before all the Dragonborn business. I wondered for the first time where Briani had come from. Of course I had been curious, but this was a new development. Soul gems were expensive, even without souls in them. Very few people can give them away like that. Had she meant it has a kind gesture or was it simply a trivial gem to her? I hadn't the faintest clue, which was frustrating.

I got up and considered the robes. They emanated with mild magic energy, obviously a mage's garment. I was grateful for the fine clothes, but I decided to stick with my leather armor. They were enchanted and more protective as well. I emerged from my room and saw that Briani had declined the clothes as well, opting to stay in her strange red leather, her thick grey cloak billowing behind her as she stepped from her chambers.

"Morning." I said with an energetic smile. "Thanks again for the gem. It worked brilliantly."

She nodded, acknowledging my thanks. "It's ok. Like I said before, it wouldn't do anyone any good for you to collapse in the middle of Saarthal." She said her voice careful but light.

Again, with the no emotions thing. It was even more maddening because it felt less like she didn't have emotions and more like she was cautiously shielding them from everyone. I studied her again as we walked downstairs. A chunk of dark hair stubbornly refused to sit behind her ear, no matter how often she tucked it back. She was noticeably tense, and finally said in the same careful tone, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because," I said a bit annoyed now. "Because maybe I might find out something about you. I've known you four days and I don't even know your last name. Why are you hiding everything? I don't _think _I've done anything to piss you off, although maybe you were just pretending to get over the ice-punching incident yesterday. I thank you and you need to come up with some logical reason to help me!" I went silent, and the air was buzzing with angry electricity after my outburst. Then I realized that it was the shock magic buzzing around my hands and I clenched my fists, trying to squelch the magic. No use repeating yesterday's events.

Her eyes glared unimaginably dark blue. She lowered them to floor quickly, as if trying to keep me from seeing them, and spoke. "Maybe I'm hiding from something bigger than you. Maybe I'm not ready to place what could be my entire future in a person that I've known for only four days. Because honestly, I'd rather keep things to myself than lie to you. There are already people here who know too much, and the more you know the more dangerous it is for all of us." Her voice was steady, but it rang with barely contained anger and, perhaps, some sadness. It was the most I'd heard her speak at once since I met her, and it shook me a bit that she felt this way. Her eyes seemed to become lighter even as she spoke, and she set off continuing downstairs without another word.

I stepped in line next to her, afraid to say anything else. We walked silently down to the dining area, where I ducked inside and grabbed a small sack of apples and dried meat. In silent agreement, we exited the hall, turning onto the bridge to Winterhold. We ate in quiet as the cold wind sliced through our cloaks. Soon the food was gone and we had nothing else to distract us from the presence of one another. Neither of us spoke. I was used to Briani's silent periods being somewhat comfortable, but now it felt as if the hush was a wall that was separating us from ever understanding each other.

After about 20 minutes of walking we came upon a huge gorge in the land. In it we could see various ancient buildings, ruins, and bridges spanning between. I squinted, and could see the rest of the apprentices gathering around at the bottom of the gorge. This must be Saarthal.

We picked our way around the rocks, slowly descending the cliff. We were still silent, but somehow it wasn't as uncomfortable. Like we had left the tension to dissipate in the air around Winterhold. The path was dangerous, and several times both of us nearly fell to the bottom before the other caught us. However, the wall of rock effectively shielded us from the wind, and I took solace from the fact that if I fell at least I would die relatively warm. After what felt like an Era we stepped down on the bottom of the gorge, and walked quickly towards the entrance to the Saarthal ruins, where Tolfdir, Brelyna, J'zargo, Onmund, and Nirya where waiting for us. Tolfdir nodded a greeting to us, and the other apprentices offered quick 'good morning's and 'hello's.  
"Are we all ready?" Tolfdir exclaimed, looking to each of us for conformation. "Let's head in. Remember to be careful. This is an ancient ruin, and we've no idea of the power inside."

The heavy stone door swung open easily for such a primeval structure. The inside was warm compared to the frigid wind, but the air felt thick and choked with thousand-year-old dust. Our group progressed quickly through the first few tunnels until we came upon a great chamber, with several floors connected by a rickety spiraling ramp, which while unsteady seemed newer, presumably built by the excavators. Tolfdir turned to me.

"I would like you to go find Arniel Gane and see if he would like some assistance. Any way you can help him." He glanced at Braini. "Briani, go with him." Briani looked like she was going to protest, but then nodded with a rather guilty look on her face. "Yes, Tolfdir."

The rest of the group scattered, investigating every nook and cranny of Saarthal. Briani and I ventured the ruin until we came upon a bald man hunched over a table topped with various artifacts. I tapped him on the shoulder gently, not wanting to startle him while he seemed so focused on his research. Before I could say anything, however, he snarled impatiently, "don't touch anything!"

I recoiled, taken aback, and was about to retort when thankfully Briani stepped in diplomatically. "Tolfdir sent us to help you. Is there anything you would like us to do?" She said calmly, putting a hand of his shoulder.

"Ah, sorry about that." He said curtly. "I suppose it would help if you could find any enchanted items. Anything that has any kind of attachment to magic- most of the artifacts have rather strong magical auras. Bring any you find to me." He gestured towards the section of small rooms to our right. "We haven't searched that area yet. Try there."

He waved us off, and we stepped towards the rooms.

"I'll check in those rooms to the right." Briani said. "You check on the left. That way we can cover more ground quickly." This seemed reasonable, so I nodded, and she strode over to her section. I stepped into my section and went to work, investigating every crack in the wall or hollow in the ground. After searching for a few minutes I found small gold ring, that seemed to have some kind of strange magic shimmering over it's surface. It was definitely enchanted somehow, so I pocketed it and continued my search. Soon I only had one small chamber to search, but it was slightly different than the rest. It had a small table on it with some dusty gold coins, but most interesting was the stone panel in the back of the room, which seemed to have some kind of unfamiliar amulet hanging from it. It didn't look like the amulet of any of the divines, or any mage's amulet.

"Briani!" I called, hoping to get her opinion. "Come take a look at this!"

I heard footsteps pattering quickly down the way, and Briani appeared next to me. She studied the amulet, a frown beginning to crease her brow. I asked her what it was, but she shook her head. "No idea." She said. "It definitely seems to have quite a lot of magic imbued in it."

I nodded, still lost. I reached for it, hoping that Arniel would know what it was. Briani grabbed my arm, panicked, and tried to warn me, "No! I think… " But it was too late, and the amulet came easily off the panel and into my hand.

I heard a tremendous sliding of metal and stone, and whirled to see the iron bars drop and trap us in the room.

"I think it has some magical connection to the room." Briani finished with a sigh, letting go of my arm. "I should have known- by the Nine-"she trailed off, muttering curses under her breath. Tolfdir appeared, looking more intrigued by the spectacle than worried.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" He said cheerfully.

I looked sheepishly at the amulet in my hand. "I'm not completely sure. I took the amulet off the wall and the door shut." I looked to Briani for input, but her eyes were wide, shining gold. I frowned. "Briani? Are you okay?"

I turned to try and see what she was looking at, and I was met with an astounding sight. Glowing red threads of energy seemed to be circulating the air between the amulet and the wall. I stepped towards the wall, and realized the amulet had begun to shake. The closer I got the stronger the movement became.

"There seem to be some kind of resonance between the amulet and the wall." Tolfdir mused. "I wonder what would happen if you used the amulet?"

I took the hint, looping the amulet around my neck. The shaking of the amulet stopped, but the energy radiating from it became clear, rippling the air as if a fire was burning right underneath. Briani shook her head, her eyes still shining metallic gold. "I… I wonder…" She muttered. Suddenly there was a ball of energy in her hand, embers floating from it. She released it, and it exploded in flames against the stone panel.

I jumped back with a yelp. But the stone didn't send shrapnel flying though out the room; Instead it had crumbled, revealing a rough tunnel leading away into the dark. I stared at Briani, a bit awed. "How did you…"

She rolled her eyes, sighing. "Well, I couldn't go shooting the amulet when it was around your neck, could I?" She said lightly. "I… I just had a feeling. I could feel the magic." I noticed that her eyes no longer glowed gold, but were grayish blue. I nodded hesitantly, looking back at the tunnel. I turned to see Tolfdir's reaction, and saw that the door had also slid open. Tolfdir's eyes were shining.

"Amazing! Why don't we go take a look?" He said, excitement clear in his voice. I shot a glance at Briani, and we shared a doubtful look. Tolfdir, seemingly oblivious, entered quickly, walking down the rough tunnel. I followed him, Briani right behind me.

"Why would this place be sealed off?" Tolfdir wondered out loud. He turned to us, his expression suddenly stern. "Please be on your guards. This is strange, and we have no idea what is down here." I quickly readied a flame spell in my hand, worried in turn by the usually eager man's cautiousness. We continued down the tunnel for a few more moments before we came upon a small burial room. This was what had been so painstakingly sealed off?

"Hmmm." Tolfdir stood surveying the room, and I studied it as well. Briani shivered next to me.

"Cayn? Tolfdir? Do you feel that?" She muttered, readying a spell in her hand.

I was about to respond that I couldn't when abruptly I realized I _could_. My vision shook, clouding with blue light, and I looked to Tolfdir for help. But he didn't seem affected, continuing to study the room. The light flashed, and something immensely powerful seemed to fill the room. I felt Briani's hand reach for mine, and I held it tightly. I knew that she just needed to know that she wasn't the only one seeing it. Tolfdir had frozen, no, _time_ had frozen, and we were the only ones moving. I started to panic, when a ghostly figure appeared.

"Hold mages." The figure spoke. He was dressed in strange robes I had never seen before, and stared us down. "And listen well. Know that you have set in motion a chain of events that _cannot_ be stopped. Judgment has not been passed, as you've had no way of knowing. Judgment will be passed on your actions to come, and how you deal with the dangers ahead of you." His voice was pure authority, and I felt that even in this state if he wanted to kill us he could. I gaped at him in confusion, not understanding his words. Briani frowned, thinking, her eyes glowing gold again.

"This warning is passed to you because the Psijic Order believes in you." The man continued. "You two and you two alone have the potential to prevent disaster. Take great care, and know that the Order is watching." He finished curtly, and disappeared in a fizz of magic. I shook my head, reeling from the sudden absence of magic, and met Briani's eyes.

"Did you see it?" She whispered.

"Yeah." I was just as grateful to know that I wasn't just going crazy. We both seemed to notice we were still holding hands, and both withdrew quickly. Tolfdir was shaking his head, a little dazed.

"I… I swear I felt something just then." He muttered. He glanced at our shell-shocked faces and frowned concernedly. "What happened?"

"A man… dressed in strange robes." Briani mumbled. "He warned us of some kind of danger. That he was part of the… Psijic Order?"

Tolfdir's expression became even more bewildered. "The Psijic Order? Are you sure? That's very odd. The Psijic have no connection to these ruins." He must have noticed the confused expressions on our faces, because he explained. "The Psijic Order is a group of extremely powerful mages, predating the Empire. Nobody's seen them in over a hundred years! I would take it has a complement; They've only ever been known to deal with those they consider worthy." He looked around at the sarcophaguses surrounding us. "Maybe we should take a closer look. Let's try opening some of these coffins."

I nodded, stepping towards one of the coffins. Tolfdir stepped to another, and Briani the last one. I wrapped my fingers on the stone, and pulled with all my might. I heard Briani's and Tolfdir's stones sliding apart at the same time as mine, but only Briani vocalized the surprise over what we found there with a shout of anger.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Dat cliffhanger doe (Not really though, huh?)! Briani and Cayn are beginning to realize there is much more in store for them than magic lessons…

Please R+R!

Much love!

~ElderSkie


	5. Chapter 5: Under Saarthal

Briani P.O.V.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I had expected to find something along the lines of a dusty old corpse when I opened the coffin. What I didn't expect was for it to growl at me and reach for the great sword at its back.

A surprised shout escaped my lips, and I jumped back when the corpse sliced at me with its sword.

"Draugr!" Cayn cursed. "I should've realized! Use fire, they burn easily!" His and Tolfdir's coffins had also produced the horrible creatures. I clenched my fist, summoning a ball of flame, and thanked the Eight that Cayn seemed to have experience with these things. I blasted the draugr in the chest, and the force slammed it back into the coffin. I stood, letting relief wash over me, when to my horror, it struggled to its feet moaning and snarling.

"Its head!" Cayn yelled. His draugr lay on the ground, its skull frozen in ice. "Destroy the head!"

I summoned another ball of energy, this time crackling with electricity, and blasted it hurriedly towards the struggling draugr. There was a flash, and the draugr went down, lying still this time. I wrinkled my nose as the smell of burnt flesh began to fill the room. I swiveled quickly, ready for any more to appear, but Tolfdir and Cayn stood over their own defeated draugr, and no more coffins seemed to be opening.

"Is… is everyone ok?" Cayn asked cautiously.

I let out a pent up breath. "Yeah. I think so." I looked around the room again, and noticed that one of the coffins had an open back. "Look." I said. "Another doorway. And it's been hidden again. Whoever sealed up this place meant business."

"I guess there's no other way to go." Cayn said. "May as well see what's down there. Be careful for more draugr though." He cringed, as if remembering something nasty. "They tend to come in larger groups than three."

Tolfdir nodded, his eyes focused on the air, and I could tell he was trying to analyze the situation. "Hmmm. I can't fathom why this would be hidden away like this." He muttered half to himself. He followed us through the door. We walked through another dark tunnel, but now, alerted to the presence of strange forces, we were completely silent. Our footsteps echoed in the hall, and the air seemed to become thicker and warmer.

We came upon a gate, similar to the one that had trapped us in the chamber with the amulet. This time there was a pull chain, and Cayn pulled it, opening up to a much larger room. I couldn't stifle my gasp when we entered. It wasn't particularly large or grand or ornate, but I had never seen anything like it. A raised platform rose above the floor, connected and supported by four bridges stretching to the stone ground. Under the platform the floor was made of woven metal, forming a mesh-like covering over empty space. But far below I could make out spires of some kind, rising from the dark like tendrils reaching from oblivion. Cayn tensed next to me, and I noticed the multitudes of coffins lining the walls.

"Oh gods…" I muttered. Then the coffins cracked, and a swarm of draugr erupted from the walls.

"WATCH OUT!" Cayn yelled, bringing up his hands which were now both crackling with freezing power. I leapt forward, narrowly avoiding a wickedly sharp axe to the shoulder. I blasted a fireball into the offending draugr's face, and it shrieked hoarsely, collapsing to the ground. _Good. Only a million more to go._ I thought bitterly. Cayn was whirling to dodge an ancient sword, and Tolfdir was blasting two draugr with deadly sharp spikes of ice. I blasted the draugr attacking Cayn, and at the same time he sent a ball of electricity flying right over my shoulder, and I whirled to see one of the things collapsed behind me.

"Thanks." We both said at the same time, and I smirked. He rose a mocking eyebrow, and I laughed, momentarily forgetting the chaos. Then another draugr rose up in front of me, and I was forced back head first into the fray. The sound of battle filled the room, dominated by the explosions of magic on stone and flesh. Minutes stretched to seem like days, and the only thing I was conscious of was the magicka inside of me and the enemies that were my target. After what seemed like years, we stood panting over the fifteen or twenty draugr that became the victims of our magic.

Cayn downed a health potion, while I patched up what small wounds I had with a healing spell. Tolfdir looked around the room, intrigue clear in his eyes.

"I… I've never seen anything like this! This is nothing like any Nordic ruin I've ever seen…" He turned to my and Cayn, an apologetic look on his face. "Do you mind if I stay here, and study this for a bit?" He gestured towards another door at the other end of the room. "I'll catch up with you later."

"I suppose…" Cayn said, but he fidgeted nervously, glancing down at the draugr at our feet.

"Excellent!" Tolfdir exclaimed happily, returning to studying the room. I walked over to the door with Cayn, and reached out, pulling the wall chain.

The door slid upwards, and a sliding of metal on stone and a dull 'thwump' sounded behind us. We whirled simultaneously to see that the way we had come in was now blocked.

"Um." Cayn swallowed next to me. "Guess there's no going back the way we came."

I nodded solemnly. I stepped into the short hall, and we walked in edgy silence through the ruin. The next time we came to a room, we both crouched, scanning the room for more coffins. I only saw a few of them, but what I did see a lot of scared the daylights out of me. Hollows in the walls, tons of them, each holding a withered corpse. Most of them were little but skeletons, obviously completely dead. But every few hollows a corpse appeared strangely preserved, still wearing armor and holding weapons in their stiff, bony hands. Definitely draugr.

"Stay absolutely quiet." Cayn whispered into my ear. "And try your best to sneak past them, and they may not notice us. If you see one start to stir, kill it quickly and the others may not wake." I nodded to show that I had heard, and let him step in front of me. I waited for him to reach the first corner before following, deciding that one person would be harder to detect than two. When we reached a narrow doorway leading into another empty hall I let out a luxurious sigh of relief. It was the next careful step that nearly killed me.

"Oh god!" My panicked whisper accompanied a hasty step back. Cayn was stepping forward as well, and I put my arm out in front of him in alarm. "Step back!"

"What?" Cayn's voice responded just as panicked, his broad chest stopping just short of my arm.

"There." I pointed slowly at the eerily glowing mark on the ground. Familiar but mysterious symbols glared sickly yellow at us. "A lightning rune. Don't touch it. Just… step back." I warned. He sucked a nervous breath as I summoned a magelight. No use adding more destruction to the already powerful spell. We both took two steps back, and I released the spell. When it made contact with the rune the section of hallway exploded with shock magic, hissing and glowing while it flickered from wall to wall. I held my breath, ready for a draugr to wake from the noise, but after a few minutes everything remained still and the rune died down. Cayn sighed next to me, and I let myself relax.

We continued through the ruin, narrowly avoiding traps, runes, and several more draugr. Our next challenge was more perplexing. A puzzle, with pillars with different glyphs spinning to create a kind of combination lock. I studied the pillars, looking for clues, but Cayn appeared to already know where to look. He stepped around the pillars, and let out a triumphant whoop. He pointed to symbols on the back, matching the glyphs on the pillar.

"Spin them so that they match the corresponding symbol." He said. "It will open when we pull the lever. If we do it wrong…" He shook his head. "Step away from the door. They'll be a trap. Poison darts, or spikes." He cringed as if remembering a nasty encounter with said traps.

I gave him a questioning look, and he seemed to understand. "I've been in ruins like this before." He replied. "Part of my… uhhh… job." He averted his eyes, and I dropped the subject, finishing the puzzle. The door opened, just as Cayn had promised, and we continued through. The next room was large and relatively easy to sneak through. But then there was another set of pillars. We found the solution quickly, hastily spinning the pillars to match. But when I pulled the lever Cayn grabbed my arm with a yell, pulling me hard away from the door. I watched, wide-eyed and pressed uncomfortably close against him, as darts tinged a sickly green whipped across the space I had just occupied. I felt the blood drain from my face. "Huh...?"

Cayn looked just as startled as me. He pointed, and I saw that one of the pillars had spun again, no longer matching the solution. "It was a trick. Some of them spin in sync. We have to be careful now." He said, uncharacteristically stony-faced. We went through again, testing and double checking before we pulled the lever again, although this time I stepped away just in case. To my relief the door slid open with a groan, and we entered the small room on the other side. I whipped around when I heard footsteps, but it was Tolfdir, who had finally caught up with us.

"Finally." I said, the stress uncontrollably clear in my voice. "We had a bit of trouble."

"But you made it through." Tolfdir assured, infuriatingly cheery. I sighed, and turned away, continuing down the hallway.

We all entered the next chamber, and it was the grandest we had encountered by far. But the most impressive thing wasn't the room, but what was in it; A massive globe, glowing blue-green and covered in strange black symbols floated in the center of the chamber, taking up most of the room. I gaped at it, reeling. Magicka radiated from it, in such powerful waves that I felt I might collapse from the pressure. I was especially attuned to it, but I could tell Cayn and Tolfdir were feeling the effects as well. I was so focused on the globe that I almost didn't notice the massive draugr that charged us next. I saw it a moment too late and only just managed to avoid its sword, but the draugrs withered arm struck me in the shoulder, sending me crashing to the ground with a small cry. I heard Cayn shout, "Briani!" but then the draugr was on him and Tolfdir, and I scrambled to my feet to help.

The draugr was massive, a far cry above the draugr we had fought in the second chamber. It wore a huge horned helmet, and carried a tall staff and a sword. Cayn and Tolfdir were attacking it, but it had no effect. What was going on?

Tolfdir realized first. "There's a charm!" He shouted. "It's the globe!" He leapt away, towards the globe, and began siphoning power from it. "I'll weaken the charm, you keep attacking!" I nodded, and joined Cayn in the battle. Our foe was powerful, but it was still two to one. We spun around the draugr in flurries of magic and sound. At first nothing seemed to hurt it, and I felt nauseous panic spread through my chest. But Tolfdir's spell was effective, and soon the draugr was hissing with pain, and starting to collapse. With a final yell both me and Cayn shot balls of fire at the creature, and it collapsed dead with a shriek. I grinned, standing over the corpse.

"We make a good team, whether I know your last name or not." Cayn said with a raised brow. I let the second part go, nodding. "I suppose we do." I mused.

Tolfdir was enamored with the globe. "We need to report this to the College, and transport it back if possible." He turned to us. "Can you head back to the College and report to Savos immediately? I need to make sure nothing happens to this in the meantime."

"Of course." I said. "We should head back." I said to Cayn.

"No." He smiled mischievously. "Go to the back of the room. They'll be a way out, a shortcut."

I frowned, confused, but followed him to the back of the chamber. I was amazed to see there was a tunnel, leading out, hidden. I stared at it, shocked. "How did you know?"

"Like I said, experience." He said, shrugging. "Let's go." I let him take the lead, walking in companionable silence back through the ruin. It was interrupted by something perplexing. I heard faint chanting, and Cayn stopped, pure panic radiating from him. "No… no no no…" He whispered, his voice angry. "I should have known…"

A wall, fringed by strange plants, covered in scratchy symbols lay in a corner. A single symbol glowed piercing blue, and Cayn's eyes reflected it unnaturally. He stepped stiffly towards it, still mumbling under his breath. Another step, and light flashed. Streams of… something… flew from the wall, connecting to him. It wasn't magic. He collapsed, closing his eyes tightly, and I rushed to him, alarm spreading through me. His fist were clenched, and he was repeating a single word over and over. _SLEN. _Puffs of frost floated from his lips, and the temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees.

"Cayn? Cayn? Are you okay?" I cried, clutching his arm. His eyes opened, still glowing blue for a moment. Then they returned to their normal pale green color, and he shook his head as if coming out of a fog.

"I… I… yeah. I'm ok." He said, his voice hoarse. "It's never fun."

"What was that?" I said, noting how he seemed to have history with this. I wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"A word wall." He said. "It… it gives me power. It's not magic, per say, but… it's dangerous. Please just forget about it." His voice was pained.

I wanted to say something. How he had collapsed, how it obviously was _something,_ how the power could've come in handy back there, but I didn't say anything. I had things that could be "handy". I had secrets. I understood that however useful, he wasn't obligated to share. So I helped him up in silence, suddenly feeling like maybe I did have something in common with this good-natured, talkative man.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Action! Slen means "form", and is the second ice form word, hence the frosty breath and temp. drop.

Hope you're enjoying so far! Please rate and review, I appreciate every one! Hasta la vista!

~ElderSkie


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

Cayn P.O.V.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

We had gone through the entirety of Saarthal and I had predicted everything- the traps, the pillars, the back entrance, and I had forgotten the one thing that made me look like a freak. Like the Dragonborn. The Word of Power rung in my head even as we walked in silence towards the exit of Saarthal. _Slen. _Form. I could see Briani shivering, and could taste frost on my lips. It was the second word for the freezing shout, the one that when yelled froze my enemies solid.

It took all my willpower for me to not let the word slip from my throat. For a few moments, I felt like if I didn't Shout my body would disintegrate from the pure power. But I knew that it may give me away, the last puzzle piece in the puzzle that Briani was undoubtedly putting together in her mind. She didn't seem to realize yet, but the way she walked beside, the way she looked at me, the silence, all told that she had some suspicion. She seemed to be content to let it go though, and I was immensely grateful.

When we at last emerged from the ruin, it felt as if I hadn't seen daylight in months. I hadn't realized how depressing and downright creepy Saarthal had been. We squinted into the dull noon sun, reflecting blindingly off the blanket of snow. The seemed to almost decompress in a way, and I sucked in a refreshing breath of the clear, freezing air. I grinned despite myself, and noticed that Briani was shooting me an amused glance.

"What?" I said defensively. "It's claustrophobic in there!" I raised an eyebrow. "And it's not _my _first ruin. I'd think you'd be more relieved than me."

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lip, foreign on her normally stoic face. I realized with a pang of surprise that I liked it much better when she smiled. "I am more relieved." She said, a tinge of a laugh in her voice. "I just don't announce it to the world by trying to freeze my own lungs."

I chuckled, wrapping my cloak tighter around to ward off the air that was indeed frigid. But the Ice Form shout hung darkly in my thoughts. _Maybe you don't. _I thought bitterly. _But I might. Literally._

We walked quickly, almost running, all the way back to Winterhold. When we burst into the Hall of Elements Savos Aren was standing near the wall to the side. I rushed towards him with Briani on my heels, and he whirled to face us, the panic leaving his face when he realized it was only me and her.

"What's wrong?" he said, his brow furrowing at our frantic appearance.

"In Saarthal." Briani said hurriedly. "We found- something."

At this Savos' confused frown deepened, and I elaborated. "A… globe. It radiates magicka, and has strange symbols on it. It's huge. Tolfdir wishes for you to come and investigate, and possibly help transport it back to the College."

Savos nodded. "Then I must go at once. Thank you for telling me." He smiled tiredly, stepping towards the door. "Please rest for the night. You've done much today. Goodnight." And he hurried away towards the exit.

I let out a sigh. I hadn't realized how exhausted and somewhat stressed I had been. It felt amazing to know that I had no more responsibilities for the night. I glanced at Briani, who had the same relief reflecting in her green-blue eyes. "I'm going to get something to eat." She said. "You can join me if you want." I nodded, remembering that the last time I had eaten was the apples this morning. My stomach growled in compliance, and she chuckled quietly.

We left the hall, entering out wing of the College and climbing the stairs in agreeable silence. When we arrived in the eating quarters she reached for some rabbit hanging above the other food stores before freezing. "I… I don't suppose you know how to cook?" She said, a bit sheepishly.

I raised my eyebrows in a surprised expression. I felt ashamed for stereotyping, but I had assumed she could cook. Although she didn't really seem the domestic housewife type. I resisted the urge to laugh. I should've known that with all her quirks she definitely wasn't an average girl. "Yes, a bit." I said, unable to hide the amusement in my voice. "Do you not?"

"I… I've never really had too. It wasn't my thing." She said, her voice taking the shielded edge that I knew meant she didn't want to talk about it. If I asked anymore she may shut herself out again for the night, and I didn't want to make it uncomfortable simply over her not knowing how to cook.

"Alright, alright." I said, putting my hands up in mock surrender. "I can heat up the rabbits so that they're not raw, at least." I took the rabbit from her hands, walking over the small cooking fire in the corner. I worked for a few minutes, preparing and cooking the rabbits, and in relatively short time I had small platter of hot rabbit. I put it on the table, and with a sarcastic flourish I announced in a stuffy impression of some of the housecarls I had met: "Dinner is _served_."

Briani snorted, but took a small piece of chicken. We ate in quiet, and I couldn't help but look at her eyes every once in a while. I couldn't still couldn't pinpoint their color. Every time I thought I figured it out, it shifted again. I was sure they were changing.

"What color are your eyes?" I asked cautiously. If she got closed up when I asked her about her cooking skills, I had no idea her reaction when I asked something that had a possibility of being more sensitive.

She sighed, setting down her food. "I wondered when you would ask. I … don't really know. They change, as you've obviously noticed." She said, her voice somehow resigned to the fact that I had in fact noticed.

"Why?" I blurted before I could stop myself. I cursed myself silently, realizing I was treading on dangerous ground. "I mean-"

"No." She looked at her hands, avoiding my eyes. "It- it's an understandable question." She went quiet for a moment, and I didn't say anything. Her eyes were shifting clearly now that I knew what was happening. She clenched her fists, seemingly trying to decide if she could trust me with the information. "I never knew, until recently." She said finally. "They change with my mood, or my thoughts. Tolfdir said that he thought it was magic." She took a slow bite of rabbit before continuing. "He said he could sense magic in me. That it's in my blood. He said that that is why I find magic so easy, so effortless. That I'm essentially a being of magic. I even radiate magicka, according to him." Her face took on a pained expression. "My father… my father used to say it was a blessing. That when I was born Magnus, the Aedra of magic, put some of his spirit in me. I guess it makes sense, I mean, it's happened before. Like how Akatosh put dragon spirit in the Dragonborn."

I flinched at the sudden mention of the Dragonborn. It didn't feel like a blessing. But Briani didn't seem to think her ability was a blessing either. "Do…" I continued, trying to carefully craft each word to be as unassuming as possible. "Do you know what they mean? Like, the different colors?"

"Yes." She said quietly. "But you have to understand, if I tell you-"

"I would never use it against you." I said, equally quiet. "Not if you trusted me with something like that."

She closed her eyes. "Ahh… well, green is happy, or some pleasant emotion. Brown is confusion or boredom. Black is fear, or anger, or any other intense negative emotion. Blue is sadness or sorrow." I felt a pang in my chest at those words, remembering how often I noticed the striking color in her eyes. "Any mixture of the colors would be a mix of emotions. Dark brown, for example, would be angry or frightened confusion." She opened her eyes, still avoiding looking at me. Her next words were barely above a whisper, tinged with bitterness. "All my family friends would tell me how extraordinary it was, how _pretty._" She exhaled, angry memories seeming to hover over her head. "But anyone who knew about it was offered a one-way door right into my mind. A person can look at me and know exactly how I feel, no matter how much I hide it." Her voice became pained. "There are some things that need to be hidden. Whatever Magnus did to me, it's made me an open book."

I felt a rush of sympathy. Briani was trembling with emotion, and it put me off guard. She was usually so withdrawn. I frowned. Whatever she was, she was hardly an open book, although now I understood her motives a bit more. I found myself laughing before I could stop myself.

"What are you laughing about?" Briani said, a hint of confusion in her words.

"It's just…" I said through my chuckling. "I didn't expect my question to have such an involved explanation." To my relief her lips tugged up at that.

"I suppose you're right." She said, her voice quivering with amusement at my reaction.

"Besides," I continued. "You are definitely not an open book. Just because someone knows how you feel doesn't mean they know what you think. I hardly know a thing about you, even knowing your emotions."

She looked startled at that assessment. "I…"

"Wait." I said suddenly remembering something. "What does gold mean?"

She frowned. "You mean like light brownish?"

"No. Like, shiny, metallic pure gold."

"When were my eyes like that?" She said, bewilderment in her features.

"In Saarthal."

She frowned again. "I… I have no idea. I'll ask Tolfdir." She said, ending topic. We ate in silence for a few more moments before I said the stupidest thing I had ever uttered in my short life.

"It is beautiful." I said quietly. "I mean- your eyes. When they change color." I stuttered, flustered by my own idiocy. I tried to add more to make it less awkward. "And it doesn't make you any weaker to have people know how you feel." _You're so stupid!_ I raged silently at myself.

She smiled tightly. "Thank you. Goodnight Cayn." She said. I didn't know which stupid statement she was thanking me for, but before I could make an even bigger fool of myself she was gone.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Short chapter today! Have plans for the future, so have no fear!

Briani's eyes are explained and our heroes rest in preparation for tomorrow.

Please rate and review! (Free cookies! Promise! No? Ok, I lied, but it's still a nice thing to do!)

~ElderSkie


	7. Chapter 7: Unwelcome Discoveries

Briani P.O.V.

I felt horribly exposed. I wondered if telling Cayn about my eyes was dangerous, but he seemed trustworthy. His last comment rang in my ears, and I didn't know why it made me so happy. I blocked it out of my mind, ordering myself to fall asleep. That night no nightmares disturbed me, and when I woke up I felt as if I had slept years instead of only a few hours.

When I made my way to the Hall of Elements after getting dressed, I was shocked to see the artifact from yesterday floating over the center of the room. I could feel the entire hall being buffeted with magic, and the globe pulsed gently with alien blue light. Tolfdir stood studying it, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Good morning." He said absently as I approached.

"Good morning." I mimicked, equally offhand. I studied the globe for a few moments before turning to him. "Did you find anything out?" I asked.

Tolfdir sighed. "We believe it is the artifact called "The Eye of Magnus." We know it holds enormous power- I'm sure you of all people can feel the magicka radiating from it." He said. "We still know so little." He looked tired, but excited at the same time.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked. "There has to be something we can do."

"I don't know." Tolfdir admitted. "But if you want to assist, you can ask Urag gro-Shub if he has any books on it. Or especially the Psijic Order; We need to know their connection to this whole thing. Urag cares for the Arcaneum, but be careful not to anger him. He can be very protective of everything in the library."

"I will." I assured with a small nod. I turned, walking towards the door. Before exiting I turned, going through the side door. A claustrophobic, twisted stairway led up to the Arcaneum: A massive library lined with shelves, with a central reading area in the center. I had a feeling that if I wasn't so busy one day I would enjoy this room. I approached the other end of the room, where an orc stood at a desk, pouring over documents and books.

"Hello? I-" I said. I was cut off by a gruff interruption.

"Oh, I've heard, don't worry. The new mage, and judging by your voice and magicka, you're the legendary one? The magic blessed?" His voice was gravelly and impatient.

"Who told you?" I cried, suddenly horrified. How did he know I was 'blessed'? Did Cayn say anything?

"No one, girl. There's only one way a mage of your age has your capacity for magic. I'm surrounded by books, remember." He glanced up at me now, and while his voice was still gruff I could see a hint of resigned amusement at my shock. "Just don't spoil any of the books, or I'll have to kill you, legendary mage or not."

I stared at him in silence for a moment. "I'm not a legendary mage." I finally managed. This orc was not at what I expected.

He chuckled. "Not yet. What did you want?"

I recollected myself, shaking my head internally. "The Eye of Magnus. I was wondering if you have any books concerning it. Or, more specifically, the connection between 'The Psijic Order' and Saarthal and the Eye."

Urag frowned at that. "Unfortunately, no." I felt my face falling when he spoke up again. "I have an idea where they might be though."

"Where?" I said, ready to run all the way to Winterhold.

"A former apprentice here, Orthorn, took them. The fool thought that he could bargain with the damn freelance necromancers in Fellglow Keep. Well, as you may have guessed, he has not returned." The orc said, anger strong in his voice. I guessed that Orthorn had not asked Urag for any of the books.

"Fellglow Keep? Do you think they're still there?" I asked, letting my hopes rise.

Urag sighed. "I suppose that's our best chance."

"I'm going after them." I said. "If it's our only chance of finding out more… Fellglow Keep is northeast of Whiterun, correct?" I closed my mind, trying to conjure images of old history and geography lessons. "I should be back within a week."

Urag nodded. "I'd be immensely grateful to have those books back. Be careful, and make sure no harm comes to those books!"

I rolled my eyes as I left. No doubt Urag would be more heartbroken over the loss of the books than of my life. I went to my quarters quickly, hastily packing my bags with some extra supplies, and throwing in a few precious coin purses to boot.

I left the College, crossing the bridge, and finding my horse hitched by the inn were I left him. I was preparing the tack and packs when I was startled by footsteps crunching behind me and a low voice calling out behind me.

"Good morning to you too!"

I whirled to see Cayn towering behind me, a firebolt springing into existence in my hand. I extinguished it with a gasp. "Cayn! I nearly killed you! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He simply frowned. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He said, an accusatory tone in his voice.

"Cayn…" I sighed. "I just made plans. It was a last-minute thing."

"I know. That's why I already have my things packed." He said, drawing my attention to the stuffed knapsack and sheathed sword at his side.

"Cayn! You don't need to go with me, you know." I had planned to make the journey alone. Truthfully, it would be nice to have him along, but I didn't want to have to slow down.

"I won't slow you down." He said, as if reading my mind. "You can't be completely angry about it." I cringed internally. I had forgotten I'd told him about my eyes for a moment.

I glared at him, trying pointlessly to prove otherwise. "Fine. We're stopping at Nightgate Inn tonight, and will get to Fellglow tomorrow."

He grinned, ignoring my withering look. "So _that's_ where we're going." He said, coaxing a resigned chuckle from me.

He prepared his horse while I finished my own provisions, and soon we were riding casually in the relatively beautiful weather. The clouds had dispelled, leaving the sun to glint blindingly off the fresh snow. The temperature was only slightly below freezing rather than 50 below, and I was actually rather glad to be travelling. Whiterun was a hold I had been actively avoiding, but I was excited to see it at the same time. I had been told of the flat tundra's that were like the grasslands of Cyrodiil, and was feeling pretty homesick.

The day was fairly uneventful, other than a few wild animal attacks that we dispatched quickly. Between idle conversations with Cayn I watched the world crawl by, slowly shifting before my eyes. The mountains began to fall away to our left, the snow thinning until it left bare patches along the road. Soon the sun was slipping beneath the horizon, and right on schedule a lonely inn rose from one of the hills along the road. Nightgate Inn.

We hitched our horses outside. "At least we don't have to sleep on the ground today." Cayn said wryly. We entered the inn, and the smell of cooking fat and roast meat bombarded us.

"And hot food." I said wistfully, approaching the counter where the innkeeper sat cleaning various dishes.

" 'Ello, lass." He said in a barely understandable accent. "What can I do fo' ya?"

"Two rooms and two hot meals, thank you." I said, sliding 40 gold pieces across the counter. Cayn joined me shortly, and soon we had steaming plates of delicious rabbit and venison and stew. We dove into our meals hungrily, and when I finished I sat back feeling more satisfied than usual. I glanced around the inn now, noticing the absence of any other guests.

"No visitors lately?" Cayn asked, sounding somewhat sympathetic.

"Not usually." The innkeeper said, still cheerful. "Lots of imperial couriers running through now, though, what with the recent events." His expression darkened at the last statement, and I raised an eyebrow. What kind of 'events' had we been missing holding up in the isolated College?

"What do you mean?" Cayn's words echoed the question in my mind.

"You haven't heard?" The innkeeper sounded somewhat disbelieving. I felt a bit of annoyance rising in the pit of my stomach. Why couldn't this man just get to the point.

"No." I said brusquely. "What happened?"

"Outside of Solitude last month." The innkeeper shook his head sadly. "The Emperor Titus Mede II was assassinated on his ship in the bay.

_What?_

I gasped, letting out a small choking noise. Cayn's eyes widened in shock. "No." He whispered. "That's horrible." He shook his head, mimicking the innkeepers expression of sadness. His face was grim.

I stood abruptly, stepping away from the table. Cayn glanced back at me, and I quickly shielded my eyes from his view. "Briani?" He said, concern in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"I-" I began in a hoarse whisper. I stopped, not trusting myself to say anything. "Where is my room?" Is all I managed.

"Over there, but…" The innkeeper said, confused. I shook my head, interrupting his sentence. I retreated quickly, throwing my pack to the side and swiftly shutting and locking the door. I plopped into the bed, my face bland, sinking against the wall. I clenched my eyes shut, not willing to cry. Not willing to do anything else so stupid. I found it difficult to absorb. About a month ago. About a week after I left.

My father was dead.

…**.x.X.x….**

**Oooh! The big reveal of Briani's secret!**

**Yeah, she's on the run from the Imperials, because that's pretty much her family D: Poor Briani. The only reason I'm revealing it this chapter is because I'm sorry for doing such short chapters :/ sorry. That's why this is so soon after the last chapter! See you next chapter!(Oh, and I promised someone a detailed description of characters! Here you go!;**

**Briani: Average height, long dark brown hair, almond shaped eyes, fair skin, freckles, skinny, arched + strong eyebrows, slightly upturned nose.**

**Cayn: Tall (even for a Nord), thick blonde hair, pale green eyes, muscular but lean, strong features, handsome face.**

**Sorry I suck at guy descriptions.**

**~ElderSkie**


	8. Chapter 8: Blessed

Cayn P.O.V

…**x.X.x…**

"Outside of Solitude, about a month ago." The innkeeper said grimly, his eyes dark. "The Emperor Titus Mede II was assassinated on his ship in the bay."

Briani let out a strangled choking sound behind me, and I gasped. "No." I said, horrified. "That's horrible." I'd never been a strong supporter of either side in the Civil War. In fact, I had been raised worshipping Talos and frankly despised the Thalmor. But I had never held any hate for the Emperor in my heart, and his death was not only a terrible loss of life, but also the last thing the war-torn country needed.

I heard a rough sliding of the stool next to me, and saw that Briani had stood up suddenly. Her face was blank, and she turned her face away from me. "Briani? Are you okay?" I asked, worry filling my chest. She opened her mouth, her face still turned away.

"I-" She croaked, her voice breaking. She sucked in a breath, seeming lost for words. I frowned. I had never seen her so flustered, and something seemed very, very wrong. "Where is my room?" She finally whispered, directing her words at the innkeeper.

"Over there, but…" He said, his voice trailing off in bewilderment as Briani shook her head, retreating quickly away from us. She almost ran to her room, and before I could say anything the door shut, and I could hear a lock sliding into place.

"What's wrong with your lady there?" The innkeeper muttered. My frown deepened, my ears heating up the tiniest bit at his misplaced description.

"I've no idea." I said. "I'm going to go see if I can find out, though." I stood, leaving the table and approaching the door to her room. I knocked gently. "Briani?" I called through the door. I heard shifting in the room, but no vocal response. "Is something wrong? Please," I attempted again. Now I was beginning to really worry. Briani definitely wasn't an open person, but she had never completely closed me out. I stood for a few more moments, hoping for an answer. Finally I gave up, but the brief image of Briani's eyes before she had turned away burned in my mind even much later that night. I was startled by how quickly they'd changed from their light brown color.

Because before she'd turned, I'd seen that her eyes were black.

…**x.X.x…**

The next morning Briani didn't mention anything about her breakdown the night before. I didn't pressure her, but I noticed that she was hooding her face again, taking care to shield her eyes.

"Good morning." I said, trying to put a cheerful edge in my voice.

"Good morning." She said. Her voice was strong again, but there was no pretense of joviality.

We were back to the silence when we set out again that morning. I tried to analyze why she would bolt like that. Was she an imperial supporter? It seemed like an extreme reaction, but it was the only idea I had that made sense.

The weather was still nice, and our route south helped even more. Even with the hood concealing her face I could tell that Briani was watching and taking in the scenery, reminding me once again that she was foreign to Skyrim. Despite the nervous atmosphere around us I found it heartwarming to watch her take it all in; Usually so stoic and authoritative, she took in the landscape like a child leaving her small town for the first time. It wasn't long until we came upon our destination: Fellglow Keep, it's rocky wall crumbling in some places, stood forebodingly above the surrounding landscape.

"I think this is it." Briani's spoke up, confirming my suspicions. "Let's find an entrance. There doesn't seem to be anyone out here…"

We dismounted our horses, grabbing our packs and hitching the horses in a decrepit stable in the fort. I looked around. Now that we were here, I was suddenly unsure of what to do next. "I guess they'd be inside…" I muttered to myself, approaching the large front entrance of the fort. I went to open the door, to find it was locked. I tugged harder, thinking maybe it was just stuck.

"There has to be another entrance somewhere." Briani said behind me, scanning the dilapidated courtyard while I continued to pull on the door with all my strength. The doors may have been old, but this place was designed to withstand a siege. I doubted any human could open that door.

"There!" Briani called. She had walked the circumference of the fort, and was standing by a small side tower. "I think this door is unlocked."

I walked over as she tentatively tested the door. It resisted, and she tugged harder until it gave with a splintering _crack_. The door swung open, and I could see that an old rotted board had been placed across the door, and now lay splintered on the ground. I guessed that that was what had produced the cracking noise when Briani pried the door open. We stepped down into a dark room, and with a small fizzing noise a magelight formed in Briani's hand. Water had flooded this room, and I waded through it grateful that I wasn't wearing the simple mage robes but my hardened leather armor.

We splashed through the first room with no incidents. The sound echoed off the walls, and I unsheathed my sword. It would be too easy for something to sneak up on us. I'm glad I did, because in the next room we had an unpleasant surprise.

"Hey!" A figure in mage rooms was huddled in the corner, two frostbite spiders scuttling next to him. "You can't be down here!" He waved his hand, and the spiders rushed towards us.

I stepped forward swinging my blade across the first spider. In the split second between the first and the second I glanced over my shoulder to see Briani blocking an ice spike with a ward spell. I felt a freezing pain and realized that in my moment of distraction the second spider had taken its opportunity to leap at me, gripping my boot with its mandibles. I snarled, the dragon in my soul emerging in anger, and I thrust my hand out, a stream of white-hot flame engulfing the creature. It hissed and fell back, collapsing and filling the room with a vile smell. I whirled back to Briani, and saw her standing over the icy body of the mage. Her eyes were wide and she seemed almost shell-shocked.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Did he catch you anywhere?"

She shook her head, her next words revealing her problem. "I… I killed him." She looked back up at me, than back down at the body. "He's dead."

I felt my heart swell sympathetically. I hadn't thought that she may not have faced having to kill anyone before. Unfortunately, I also had the feeling that there would be more mages in here, and she'd need to toughen up quickly. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder and realized that she was shaking.

"He would have killed you." I said calmly. "There was no other choice; and I'm sorry, but we'll probably face more of them inside."

She nodded slowly, shutting her eyes. "I'm okay. I just…"

"I know." I grimaced. "You just didn't expect it to feel so personal. I would worry more if you didn't feel anything. Let's just keep moving"

I downed a health potion for my leg and we continued in haunted quiet. Briani stopped in the next room to pick a chest, and I continued. I stepped through the next threshold and immediately felt sick. Several mages had their backs turned to me, and I cut them down before they could react. It wasn't the mages that were sickening though- this was obviously a torture room. Several cages lined the walls, containing hissing vampires… and ones that seemed much less alive. A human man lay stretched on an evil looking table, blood staining the wood and nasty tools lying around him. He had definitely been dead for while.

"Damn necromancers." I muttered under my breath, going to cover the body.

Briani stepped in after me. "Look what I fou-" she stopped short when she saw the room. "Oh gods." She muttered.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, anyone you kill in here was probably involved in this." I said, seeing her expression morph to anger. She nodded, a steely look flashing across her face.

The next chamber was almost identical. We picked off the mages that were occupying the room, and I stepped around to examine the cages. To my surprise a hooded Altmer stood in one of the cages, peering at us with a panicked look on his face.

"Please let me out." He begged. "I can help you!"

A single piece of information flitted through my mind. "Are you Orthorn?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Now he sounded confused.

I sighed. "It's your fault we're here, then. I suppose I can't just leave you in there though."

Orthorn looked stricken. "Oh gods. Is this about the books? I swear I was only borrowing them-"

"I'm sure." Briani quipped, approaching the cage and standing beside me. "What were you going to do? Teleport out of there? Make a phantom key?"

Orthorn flushed, obviously embarrassed. "It was a misunderstanding."

I rolled my eyes, grabbing a key from one of the mages and turning it in the lock. The door swung open.

"Thank you!" Orthorn cried, stumbling out of the cage.

"Just don't go wandering off." I snapped. It _was _this man's fault we were here, and I wasn't in the mood to play nice with him. He nodded emphatically, not saying anymore.

We continued through the ruin. It seemed to go on forever. We were tiring, and things were not going as smoothly as I may have liked. Orthorn set off a rune spells, causing the hall to explode into flames, giving me a painful burn on one of my arms. A mage hit Briani with a shock spell when she had her back turned, and it had taken her almost ten minutes to recover enough to walk without a twitch. Orthorn stumbled into a poison dart trap, earning himself several deep lacerations and an unfriendly glare when I was forced to give up a cure poison potion. We continued slower, ascending into the main keep. The treasure we acquired was little encouragement, but we managed to amass a small collection of valuable stones and alchemy ingredients.

Finally we arrived at a much larger door, and Orthorn's face blanched. "This… this is the main chamber. The Caller will be in there."

I frowned. This information was new. "The Caller?"

"Their leader." Orthorn explained. "She's the one who locked me up."

"Then maybe we'll get along." I heard Briani mutter behind us, and Orthorn flushed again.

"Just… just be careful."

I turned the handle on the door, and it opened with a metallic creaking. I walked into the chamber, not knowing what to expect. It was a large, circular room. I could see it split into the sections in the back, and it was ringed with flickering candled. A necromancer's lair without a doubt. A tall woman stood in the middle. Her eyes sparkled with ancient malice, and she stared haughtily at us.

"I've been expecting you." She said. Her voice grated on my ears, and I met her stare. "A son of Skyrim and a daughter of the Empire. Blessed of Akatosh and blessed of Magnus." She sounded beyond snooty, and I had to resist the childish urge to throw something at her head. _Probably save us some trouble, _I thought sulkily to myself.

I saw Orthorn staring at us in shock out of the corner of my eyes. "Blessed…" was all I heard before his mumbling trailed into incoherency.

"We're here for the books." I said, steeling my voice. "Just hand them over and we'll go."

"You think I'm just going to hand over the books without a thought?" She laughed. "I'll require something in return."

Before I could say anything further something flew blinding white from behind me, striking the woman with a flash. The Caller stared at Briani, an ice spike sticking out of her chest.

"How about a death faster than you deserve?" Briani snarled, her fists clenched in rage. "You disgust me. The world doesn't need people doing things like you."

I stared in shock at her, ignoring the choking sounds coming from The Caller as she collapsed. "Briani…?"

She shook her head. "I don't like it, but there are people who don't deserve the life they are given. It's better to be rid of her now; she would only hurt more people if we let her live." Her voice was strained, her eyes flashing dark blue, but she stood firm. She strode across the chamber, past the dying woman, and grabbed the books, which were sitting on pedestals behind The Caller. Then she walked back to us, ignoring our awed expressions.

I attempted to open the door that seemed to leave the keep, but it stuck fast. I shook my head, not excited for what I knew came next. I approached the dead necromancer, searching through her robe. I pulled out a set of keys, and tried them in the door. It opened soundlessly, and I emerged into a small room. There was a trapdoor, and we swiftly ascended into the foyer of the keep, and from there making a hasty escape from the dreadful place with the books safely stashed in Briani's pack. When we stepped into the daylight, I turned to Orthorn.

"You're on your own now." I said, a bit of anger reverberating in my voice. "It was your fault we were in this mess, and now you can try to salvage what little may be left of your reputation."

He glared at me, but nodded wordlessly, turning and walking away from us. Briani turned to me, a guilty look on her face. "I hope I didn't mess anything up back there." She groaned, burying her face in her hands. "That was so stupidly impulsive. I'm sorry."

"It was definitely for the best." I reassured her. "I have a feeling it was going to come to blows anyway. I'm just glad you stepped in before anyone of importance got hurt."

She sighed. "Thank you. I just… haven't had the best time the last few days." She smiled tentatively. "We should get back before Urag starts mourning the death of his books."

I laughed. "Alright."

We went around the keep, finding our horses still hitched at the ramshackle stabled. Soon we were on our way, and I was excited to get back. I was enjoying the ride until something I should have expected came from Briani.

"When that woman said you were the "blessed of Akatosh"… is that because you're dragonborn?" She asked, her voice light.

I felt all the blood drain from my face. "I- you… you know about that?"

"Of course." She said, uncertainty clear in her voice. "Why?"

"How long have you known?" I asked, feeling as if the entire sky was plummeting towards us.

"Since I've known you. Thoric told me after I asked what you had been arguing about."

She'd known the whole time. I didn't know why she was treating this so lightly, but I felt incredibly stupid. I'd been trying so hard to hide it, and she'd already known!

"What's the big deal?" She asked, sounding perplexed. I felt a laugh bubble up from my chest, and I shook my head incredulously.

"Is that the only reason you invited me to go to the College with you?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"What? No!" Now she sounded incredulous, staring at me wide-eyed. "I'm not even completely sure what the dragonborn is! Why would I invite you just because you're dragonborn?"

I stared back, unsure of what to say. "You… you don't know?" She shook her head, and now the laugh exploded from me. "Everyone wants to 'befriend' me, just because I'm supposed to have a destiny." I said bitterly. "But they don't care about me- only about the dragon inside of me. They only want to use me, and I was afraid you were doing the same thing."

She looked hurt. "Like I said, I don't even know exactly what dragonborn is!" she said, a frown furrowing her brow. "Care to explain?"

I explained everything to her. The dragon outside Whiterun, High Hrothgar, the Greybeards, Alduin, and the Shouting. I found it difficult to look at her, keeping my eyes locked straight ahead on the horizon. When I finished I was startled to hear her chuckle.

"You thought I would use you because you can kill a dragon?" She said. I stared at her, not knowing whether to feel relieved or ridiculously confused. I settled on both. "I mean, I can see how it would be useful." Briani continued. "But it's not like being around you gives me the power to kill dragons. I actually feel a bit bad about the fact you had so much riding on you. Why try to influence you when you're obviously not easily molded? That seems a bit cruel."

I couldn't believe my ears. I opened my mouth, but for a moment no sound came out. "Thank you." I croaked finally. "You don't understand what a relief that is to hear from someone."

She nodded, concern flicking across her face. "I'm sorry you thought that. I promise not everyone is like that."

I grinned at her, letting the relief wash over me. "Clearly."

**...x.X.x…**

**Little bit longer of a chapter for you guys today! It's probably going to be Cayn P.O.V. again next chapter, which I'm starting tonight. Hope you guys have a great weekend, and PLEASE review/rate/follow! Every time I see that 'review' number go up you have no idea how happy it makes me!  
**

**~ElderSkie**


	9. Chapter 9: Augur of Dunlain

Briani P.O.V.

…**x.X.x…**

The ride back to Winterhold was as uneventful as the ride to Fellglow. However it was easy to talk to Cayn, and I found that despite my efforts to remain detached from any conversation he managed to weasel the thoughts from my mind and the words from my tongue. A few times it surprised me how simple it was for him to draw me in, but every time I pushed the thought from my mind and kept silent.

At least until the next exchange came along, at least. I consoled myself by telling myself that if he trusted me with information like him being dragonborn then anything that may slip by would hardly be worth panicking over.

I couldn't tell him about my father yet, though. But every day I hid it became more weight on whatever was between us, and I felt that as soon as I revealed the truth the weight would fall and crush everything. It was a vicious cycle, me convincing myself that I would tell him and then deciding all the time that had already passed made it too much to bear. At this point I know it is going to be ugly when he found out. But still I keep quiet.

"Dragon got your tongue?" Cayn's voice broke through my thinking _again_, and I jumped.

"No." I shot him an _I've-got-it-already _look. "Some people just know how to go ten minutes without talking."

"Huh." He shrugged, a childish grin spreading on his face. "That's weird. It never occurred to me. What _has_ occurred to me is that we've been riding through the same forest for two hours and, frankly, the thrill of it was lost after the first fifteen minutes. In fact, I almost wish a dragon did have your tongue, 'cause it would certainly give me something to do rather than trying to get you to talk for two days. Which, in case you haven't noticed, is rather difficult."

I couldn't keep the smile from twisting the corner of my mouth. "I have noticed. Although you're right. It is fairly boring." I made a show of peering into the forest. "Unfortunately I don't see any dragons, unless they're hiding behind the trees. I guess some wolves-" I glanced back at him, now completely incapable of hiding the wicked grin splitting my face. I was, however, successfully hiding the magic snowball forming in my hand. "-or a certain Nord would do."

The snowball flew straight and true, hitting him solidly in the cheek. He blinked widely at me for a moment, his mouth gaping open. But the grin quickly reformed, a glint of mischief sparking through his eyes.

"Well," He drawled, swirling his own snowball into existence. "I see a small Imperial girl that would also do nicely." He flashed a smirk, and the freezing ball was flying towards my face. I dodged it, falling flat against my horse's neck, who shook his head unappreciatively.

"I'm not that small!" The indignant cry erupted from me. "And it doesn't even matter, because now it's one-to-zero." Unfortunately, as soon as the words left my lips a snowball struck me in the shoulder when I went to sit up. I heard Cayn's raucous laughter, and he retorted.

"One-to-one. And you _are _small. You come up to, maybe, my shoulder." He was still laughing when my second snowball hit him in the eye. "Ah! But I have to give it to you, you have excellent aim." He grinned and I could see another icy ball swirling in his hand.

"But you're so tall!" I griped loudly. "It wouldn't even be fair. You're tall even for a dumb Nord. I take that as a challenge. One-to-two!"

To my shock, Cayn swerved his horse in front of my own, bringing us both to a halt. I gawked at the massive ball of icy magic in growing in his hand, and I had to leap from my horse to get away, landing sprawled in a snow bank on the side of the road. "Two-to-two!" He called triumphantly.

"Dirty move!" I gasped, scrambling out of the snow. "It didn't even hit me!" I shot my next snowball while I was still talking, catching him off his guard and sending him likewise tumbling from his horse

"That's what you get for calling me a dumb Nord! And whoever outlawed dirty moves was very unwise. Alduin wasn't above dirty moves when he fus-ro-dahed me off a cliff. You challenged _me_, remember!"

"Well no fus-ro-dahing, whatever that is. That sounds a bit painful."

"Making rules now?" His eyes glinted impishly. "No pushing you off cliffs, then. But what about this?"

"_**FO KRAH DIIN!**_"

I was sent tumbling by his voice, buffeting me with icy winds. When I felt myself stop moving I opened my eyes and saw that I had been sent flying twenty feet, and was now half-submerged under a heavy blanket of fresh snow. I popped out of the snow, staring wide-eyed at him. "Was that a damned Shout?" I yelled. I summoned two massive snowballs and the mock fight continued. "I'll show you what happens when a silly dragonborn messes with the blessed of Magnus!"

I laughed at the sight of two icy balls slamming into him, knocking him on his behind with a deflated _whuf_. He glowered at me playfully. "Oh, so you want to play that game? Well I'll have you know, Alduin died from an ice spike in the face. My ice spike." He rolled away, firing more snowballs.

I snickered even while being pelted. "Well I'm mighty disappointed in his performance, then. I'd expect him to put up some kind of fight."

The fighting escalated until we were whirling around each other, stirring up what seemed like the entire forest. Soon we were both crusted with ice, panting and halfheartedly chucking snow at each other until we collapsed. We lay on our backs side by side, staring up at the blue winter sky. I shivered.

"It's cold."

He kept his eyes locked on the sky. "Aye. It sometimes is up here in the north." He said sarcastically. I chuckled, and turned to look at him. His eyes were startlingly green, and I thought that they almost looked like they belonged in a different creature. Like a dragon perhaps.

"Look at this."

I cast two spells: A powdery snow ball puffed up in my hand while a magelight glowed to life in my other palm. I gently pressed the light into the snow, until they merged and the snow seemed to light from within, rainbow light reflecting from the countless prisms of the ice crystals. I threw it up into the air where the magelight hung for a moment, before it burst into multi-colored specks of ice. Cayn looked genuinely impressed at the sight.

"Wow." He said, the ice falling gently around us. "I couldn't do that in my wildest dreams. But watch this." He shifted, collecting more snow. He threw it in the air and Shouted again before it could fall.

"_**Tiid Klo Ul."**_

With every word the air seemed heavier, until I realized that the snow wasn't falling anymore. No, actually, upon closer inspection it was falling. Just very, very slowly. I went to turn my head and found that moving felt like swimming through syrup. I watched the snowflakes move sluggishly, and when I spoke my voice was low and drawn out.

"You… have… a… Shout… that… stops… time?"

When I finally turned to look at him again I saw with some irritation that he was grinning widely at me. "Yup." He said, his voice normal. "And it doesn't affect me." He moved at real time, piling snow on top of me until I was almost buried. I couldn't do anything but inch my hand forward, trying to swat him away.

"Not… fair…" I tried to sit up, straining all my muscles to pull myself up. Suddenly time broke open, and I realized that I was rocketing forward, my over-compensation of force sending me flying forward.

Right on top of Cayn.

My fall pushed Cayn flat on his back against the ground, and for a moment I was sprawled over his chest. I was painfully aware of his body underneath me, and I felt my face flush glaringly.

I hastily scrambled away from him, sitting up and then rocketing to my feet. Mortified, I was stuttering. "I- uh- sorry-"

"Hey, it's ok." He smiled, but he fidgeted uncomfortably as well. "You got me worse with some of those snowballs."

We stood awkwardly for a moment, and I was acutely conscious of the furious heat in my cheeks. "Ah… we should get going." I said after a time. "If we are to get back to the College in a reasonable amount of time."

He nodded slowly. "Yes, of course. Lets go."

We returned to our horses, mounting and starting along the road again in silence.

I refused to think about how much I preferred Cayn's chattiness to this self-conscious hush. I also refused to consider how much I enjoyed being with Cayn. It was as if all the Divines were desperately trying to tell me.

It could only end badly.

…**x.X.x…**

We arrived in Winterhold later that evening, and the sun was dipping below the horizon, turning the Sea of Ghosts red and orange and bathing the town in dusky light. It contrasted strangely against the blue focus lights beaming into the sky from the College, and I quickly decided that I would have to come out more often at this time of the day. Shut up in the College all day, it was easy to forget the outside world when we weren't traveling across Skyrim. When we entered the Hall of Elements I turned immediately to go to the Arcaneum; but not before I saw several other apprentices approaching Cayn with greetings. I felt a twinge of jealousy at how easy it was for him to interact with them. I quickly squelched it, reminding myself that it was best I stay distant anyways.

I ascended the narrow stairway, coming up into the Arcaneum. The smell of books surrounded me, reminding me of my father's study back in Cyrodiil. A sudden rush of memories assaulted me, and I gasped. I leaned up against a bookshelf, abruptly overwhelmed by the sudden reminders. _It's behind you, _I told myself angrily. _No point thinking about it now. It'll only make it harder to move on._

I recomposed myself quickly, and continued on to the other side of the room. Urag Gro-Shub was in almost the same position I had left him in, leaning over a pile of books and documents on his desk. He glanced disinterested up at me, but when his eyes caught the books a hint of excitement entered his usually brusque manner.

"You have them." He said, stating rather than asking.

"Yes." I laid them out on the desk. "Do you know which one contains information on the Psijic?"

Urag perused quickly through the small stack of books before pulling one out. It was entitled "Night of Tears". _How cheery,_ I couldn't help thinking to myself.

"This one may have something. You can take it and look through it yourself, but I know Tolfdir may want to look at it. You should go find him in the Hall of Elements. Him and Savos have been working non-stop on the Eye."

I thanked him, taking the book and taking my leave. I took Urag's advice and turned into the main Hall, and was pleased to see that Tolfdir was standing inspecting the floating orb. He was tenacious in his habits, and it seemed that once he got his teeth in a project he just could not let go.

"Hello, Tolfdir." I greeted him as I approached.

"Good day." He said absentmindedly, still not taking his eyes off the orb. He was just as fixated as before I had left.

I tapped him on the shoulder trying to get his attention, but the orb _was _mesmerizing. It drew me in like it's power was a magnet to the magicka in my blood. I shivered. There were otherworldly forces at work, and I didn't like not knowing what they were.

Tolfdir whirled, as if I had broken a spell. "Briani! You've been gone! I trust you were helping Urag?"

I couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corner of my mouth at the old man's usual over-eagerness. "Yes. He says one of the books may have relevant information, if you'd like to look at it."

"Excellent! I would like to see it later, but to tell you the truth, I'm having trouble tearing myself away from the eye." Tolfdir turned back to the floating orb. "Would you mind if I made a few observations?"

I nodded for him to continue, and he obliged happily. "Well we've never seen anything quite like it. The runes on it don't match anything we know of. Not even Falmer script matches. We belief it is in fact an artifact of Magnus, containing his power. Hence the magicka radiating from it…"

I listened halfheartedly to Tolfdirs excited explanations. The orb made me nervous. If was strange to think that it originated from the same Aedra that had blessed me. It felt oddly malevolent. But my thinking was interrupted by a smaller, much more irritating distraction.

"I'm afraid I must intrude."

A tall High Elf was standing behind us, an irritated look on his face. His manner, his stance, and his language all screamed 'haughty prick_', _and I had the overwhelming urge to punch him in the face right there. _No, Briani._ I scolded myself silently. _Let him talk._

He looked at Tolfdir, staring down his nose at the old man. "It is urgent that I speak with your associate immediately." I frowned. I wasn't used to being talked down to, but I knew that no matter where I was this discourteous man was pushing my buttons.

"This is most inappropriate!" Tolfdir protested. "We are involved in serious research here!"

"Yes, I've no doubt of it's gravity." The elf's reply was brusque. "This, however, is a matter that cannot wait."

"Well, I'm quite sure I've never been interrupted like this before… the audacity…!" Tolfdir's complaint came in the form of an angry mutter under his breath, barely audible. He turned to me, and I could see the irritation roiling in his eyes. "I suppose we'll have to continue this at some later time, when we can avoid interruptions." He said. I nodded, turning to the elf.

"I need you to come with me immediately. Let's go." He spat the words out, obviously expecting to be instantly obeyed. Unfortunately for him I was not so easily cowed.

"I don't understand what's going on." I objected. "I don't even know who you are!"

"Really?" The elf's brows raised. "Well let me clarify the situation for you. I'd like to know why there's someone claiming to be from the Psijic Order here in the College. More importantly, I'd like to know why he's asking for you specifically. So we're going to have a little chat with him, and find out exactly what he wants." He went quiet, not bothering to give his name. Somehow I knew this wasn't on accident. I did remember seeing him around the College though. To my knowledge, he was only an advisor.

"Aren't you only an advisor here?" I vocalized my doubts.

"Technically, this is true." He admitted. "But I still report to the Aldmeri Dominion, and I cannot ignore this situation."

I felt my blood run cold at the mention of the Thalmor. While I had never directly interacted with them, I knew they were woven irrevocably deep into the system of the Empire. And, knowing the insidious motivation of the Thalmor, they would certainly know of my disappearance.

Suddenly, I could not ignore the spark of malice in the Altmer's eye; did he recognize me?

"Let's go, then." I said, letting the cold dismissal edge my voice. I would not let this infuriating elf think that I designated him any respect. I followed him out towards the courtyard, but we turned before exiting. I thought for a moment we were going to the Arcaneum, but quickly realized that this was not the way. This was the door that led to the forbidden reaches of the College. The Arch-Mage's quarters.

At the top of the stairs was a wooden door identical to the one into the Arcaneum. The Altmer stopped, glaring maliciously at me.

"Now you are going to speak to this… Monk… and find out why he is here, and then he will be removed from College grounds."

I glared back, refusing to respond, and pushed open the door.

Inside was a curious sight. The room was beautiful, with a alchemist's garden in the center and various luxuries on the walls of the circular room. Savos was standing near the garden, and Cayn stood a small distance away, arms crossed, pacing nervously. In between them was the man that I assumed was the mage claiming to be Psijic. He wore the same robes as the man we had seen in Saarthal, and had an aura of power about him. I approached with the Altmer on my heels. Before I could speak I felt pulse spread through the room, like a wave of syrup washing over me and slowing me down. It reminded me uncomfortably of Cayn's Shout.

Cayn shot a panicked glance at me and I nodded, trying to tell him I felt it too. The elf and Savos froze, and I realized it was the same enchantment that had been in Saarthal.

"Please to do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm." The man's voice changed even as the spell spread, so that it sounded far away. "It is good to meet you in person."

Cayn walked up to stand with me in front of him. "What did you do?" He demanded.

The man raised a brow. "I've given us a chance to speak privately, but I'm afraid I can't do this for long. We'll have to be brief. The situation here at your College is of dire importance, and attempts to contact you as we have previously have failed. I believe it is due to the very source of our concern. This object… the Eye of Magnus as your people have taken to calling it."

He was just like the man in Saarthal: To the point and authoritative.

"The energy coming from it has prevented us from reaching with the visions you have already seen. The longer it remains here, the more dangerous the situation becomes. So I have come here personally to tell you that it must be dealt with." The man continued.

"What does this have to do with us?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"You set this chain of events in motion in Saarthal. You must understand, the Psijic order does not typically… intervene directly in such events. My presence here will be seen as an affront to some in the Order, and as soon as I've finished, I will be leaving your College. I am all too aware that my arrival has aroused suspicion, especially in Ancano, your Thalmor associate." He said gently.

I eyed the frozen form of the High Elf. Ancano. I still wanted to punch him.

"Nevertheless, my order will not act directly. You must take it upon yourself to do so."

Cayn's eyes narrowed. "Why should we trust you or your Order?"

The man sighed, glancing at Ancano. I understood instantly, at an advantage due to my diplomatic training. This group was powerful. The Thalmor couldn't stand powerful groups not their own.

"I assure you we mean you no harm." He said simply.

I sighed in turn. "So what exactly is the problem?"

"As you may have learned, this object… the Eye… is immensely powerful." He said. "The world is not ready for it. If it remains here, it will be misused. Indeed, many in the Order believe it has already… Rather, something will happen soon, something that cannot be avoided."

A chill ran through me. We had felt firsthand the power that emanated from it simply by being in it's presence. To wield it like a weapon… the result would be impossibly horrific.

"What do you expect us to do?"

His answer perplexed me. "We believe your efforts should be focused on dealing with the aftermath, but we cannot predict what that will be. I fear I have already overstepped the boundaries of my Order, but I will offer this; Seek out the Augur of Dunlain here in your College. His perception may be more coherent than ours."

I was going to ask more, but a ripple passed through the room and the spell was broken. I suspected I shouldn't say anything now that Ancano and Savos could overhear.

"I'm sorry, were you about to say something?" Savos asked innocently.

"You must excuse me. I shouldn't be here." The man's voice was strained, and I could tell that the spell had required massive amounts of effort. He hurried away, disappearing down the corridor. Savos turned to me.

"I… I'm not quite sure what just happened." He said, bewildered. "A monk from the Psijic Order, here, after all these years and then he just… leaves." He shook his head. "I hope we didn't offend him somehow."

I shook my head obligingly, turning to leave. I gestured for Cayn to follow me, and we crept towards the stairs. I was shocked to see Ancano chewing out the mage.

"I will not let you leave until I find out what you're up to!"

Ancano's angry remark made my blood boil. I was aware that the monk was more than capable than dealing with him, but I couldn't stand the stuck-up elf. We snuck past them, not wanting Ancano's wrath directed at us. When we were alone in the hall I turned to Cayn.

"The Augur of Dunlain?" I said, my frustration erupting. "I don't even know where to begin looking!"

"Hmmm." Cayn was silent for a moment. "I think… I think we oughtn't tell Savos or Ancano about this. If that mage had wanted them to know he probably would've talked without the spell. But what about Tolfdir? Do you think he knows anything?"

I thought for a moment. Tolfdir definitely seemed the most trustworthy of anyone in the College. He also seemed slightly crazy, which could help or hurt us. "I think that it's possible." I conceded. "Let's go ask him."

Tolfdir was right where I had left him in the Hall of Elements. He turned at the sound of our footsteps and smiled at us widely.

"Is there something you need?" He asked, most likely seeing the worried expressions on our faces.

"Do…" I was slighty afraid of sounding batty. "Do you know where the Augur of Dunlain is?"

Tolfdir's smile grew even wider. "Well now, that's a name I haven't heard in a while." He laughed. "Goodness, it's been years since I talked to him. I suppose he's still down in the Midden, though I haven't checked in a while. Are you going to see him? Do tell him 'hello' for me, will you?"

I stepped back slightly surprised. "Where is the 'Midden'?

He frowned then. "Underneath the College. It's not the nicest place, so if you do decide to go down there do be careful."

I shot a relieved glance at Cayn. I thanked Tolfdir for his help, and we headed outside.

We had an old friend to visit.

…**x.X.x…**

**Sorry for the long hiatus-break-type-thingy. So many storms! Although when I upload this I suppose will only have been like a week since last chapter.**

**:/**

**Oh well.**

**Hope you enjoy! Please rate and review, I love every comment! More to come soon, so stay tuned!**

**~ElderSkie**


	10. Chapter 10: The Trouble with Ice Wraiths

Cayn P.O.V

…**x.X.x…**

It took us almost an hour to find the entrance to the Midden. It hadn't been included on Mirabelle's tour of the College, and Briani insisted that we didn't reveal our plans to anyone.

"You heard what Ancano was saying to the Monk." She said. "I'd rather not have him- or anyone else- questioning us." There was a flicker of fear in her dark eyes, but I didn't argue. Whether that was her true motivation or not, it _would _be better not to have anyone suspicious.

After frustratingly long search, we found an old trapdoor outside in the main courtyard. It was nestled against the half-wall that guarded against accidental falls over the edge into the sea, protected from the snow by the arched covering over the walkway. Briani knelt down, putting a slender hand on the handle.

"I… I guess this is it." She muttered, more to herself than to me. She pulled on the door and it swung open with surprising ease, the worn wood creaking ever so slightly. I looked into the opening and saw an icy passage, snow crusting the stone walls. Briani hesitated slightly, and I dropped down ahead of her. The passage was dim, but there was a single torch on the wall. I stepped forward into the gloom, alert for any nastiness. I heard the soft plop of Briani hitting the floor, and she pattered quietly behind me while we crept cautiously through the tunnel.

We had barely gone a hundred paces when we came to a larger room, leading down into a pit of sorts. There was also a small staircase leading upwards to the side. I leaned out over the pit, and saw that it was almost completely ice, the passage leading from it brightly lit as if the sun was shining right through the frozen walls.

"Which way now?" I asked, my voice echoing eerily off the high stone walls. She glanced up at the dark stairway, but stepped toward the pit.

"I would think we want to go farther in." She said uncertainly. "I say we go this way."

There were no stairs down, so we had to drop the distance into the pit. I skidded on the slippery ice, nearly falling over the edge onto the hard floor below. I regained my balance with a yelp, grabbing onto the wall. Briani hopped in after me, landing lightly on the balls of her feet.

"Watch out." She said, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "It's slippery."

I glared at her, unable to keep the smirk off my face. "Thanks. I hadn't noticed."

We climbed down the stairs curling around the wall, and were startled by a lone draugr leaping out at us from a corner. I whipped a firebolt at it even as its mouth opened to roar at us, striking it in the neck. It flew backwards and it the wall with a sickening _crack_.

"Tolfdir wasn't kidding when he said this isn't the nicest place." Briani said, eyes wide, while I approached it and struck it in the head to ensure it wouldn't come back. "We'll definitely need to be more careful."

I nodded agreement, and we continued again in silence. A dark tunnel lead from one side of the pit, and we turned down it, walking until we came upon a heavy oak door. It opened into a musty room filled with low stone arches. I heard a familiar hissing noise and ducked down, pulling Briani down with me.

"Frostbite spiders." I hissed, readying a flame spell in my hand. "Be careful they don't poison you, or you won't be walking for at least an hour." I peeked around the corner, and saw the spider and two skeletons wandering idly in the room. I leaned out, making sure to target the spider. My fireball struck it square in the face, and it collapsed with a shriek. Briani leapt out around me, sending two shock spell into the skeletons. Their life force dissipated, sending the bones clattering to the ground. I grimaced in disgust. "I hate skeletons. Disgusting creatures."

The room had no obvious exits, so we investigated to see if there were any secrets to be found. Briani called me from the other end of the room. When I got back to her she was standing in front of the smoldering ashes of what I assumed used to be a wall of spider silk.

"They hid the exit." She explained. "Nuisances."

We stepped through and continued, interrupted only by two more skeletons in another chamber. We navigated confusing twists and turns, trying to delve deeper into the Midden. The only interesting thing we came upon was a strange circular room. In the center was a strange metal gauntlet, with a glowing daedric 'o' on it.

"Ahhh…." I eyed the blood staining the ground around the gauntlet. "Something doesn't feel right here. The daedra are not to be messed with; we should continue."

We skirted the artifact, taking care not to disturb anything. Past the room, icy stone passages continued, only the occasional skeleton making itself known. Several bright ice caverns pocked the underground system, and we stopped to rest in several of them, downing stamina and health potions.

We traipsed on until we came upon another heavy door. However, this time it wouldn't budge. I pulled with all my might, but the door seemed almost supernaturally solid.

"Your perseverance will only lead you to disappointment."

The ghostly voice made me jump. It surrounded us and I shivered, feeling as if it was winding around me, the sound reminding me of metal on stone.

"Hello?" Briani called. No answer.

I frowned, tugging on the door again. I was about to consider breaking out the lockpicks Brynjolf had given me when the voice spoke again.

"Still you persist? Very well, you may enter."

The door practically flew open, and I just about went tumbling with it. The room behind it was small, dominated by a large pool of blue light similar to the focus points around the College. I studied it briefly before deciding it wasn't particularly interesting. I was about to turn to Briani and see if we should go another way when a blinding light filled the room. A massive orb of glowing blue magic, so bright I had to turn away for a moment. I choked at the sight.

Briani blinked, shielding her eyes with hands. She squinted past her fingers into the light. "Are… are you the Augur of Dunlain?"

The voice echoed around us once more, this time acutely focused from the ball of light. "I am that which you have been seeking." The voice suddenly became annoyed. "Your efforts are in vain. It has already begun. But those who have sent you have not told you what they seek. What you seek."

I joined Briani in squinting at the being I now assumed to be the Augur. "And what exactly are we seeking?"

"You seek that which all who wield magic seek. Knowledge. You shall find this: Knowledge will corrupt. It will destroy. It will consume. You seek shelter in knowledge. You will not find it. The Thalmor sought the same thing, and it will lead to his end as it has so many others."

I gaped. Thalmor? Did he mean Ancano had been down here? "We aren't the first ones to come see you?"

"No." The Augur said simply. "Though you may be the last. The one who calls himself Ancano has sought my knowledge as well, thought very different questions. You path differs from most. You are being guided, pushed towards something." The ghostly voice somehow took on a warmer tone. "It is a good path, one untraveled by many. It is a path that can save your College. I will tell you what you need to know to follow it further."

There was only one question in my mine. "What do we need?"

"You, and those aiding you, wish to know more about the Eye of Magnus. You wish to avoid the disaster of which you are not yet aware. To see through Magnus' eye without being blinded, you need his staff." He spoke slightly more quickly now. "Events spiral quickly towards the inevitable center. You must take this knowledge to your Arch-Mage."

The light dimmed before I could ask more. It dissipated, leaving the room once more in darkness. I shot an uneasy glance at Briani.

"We should hurry back." I said hoarsely. This was not good news at all. Not only was disaster inevitable, but Ancano was lurking around too. Briani's eyes held something akin to fear, but I didn't dare ask her about it.

In fact, if I hadn't been so preoccupied with the new information what happened next may not have befallen me. We exited the room, and, upon noticing a icy tunnel cutting into the wall, decided to use it as a short cut.

I didn't realize at first. I heard the shifting of ice, and assumed an snow bank had slid off under its own weight. The hiss should have alerted me, but I wasn't paying enough attention. The ice wraith slithered along the wall, and leapt at me at the same time Briani's shout tore through the cavern. I jumped back, whipping out a flame spell, but the wraith was much faster than the spiders and skeletons. It whirled through the air, hissing and spitting at us. I reached down for my sword, convinced that it would be easier to strike at the creature, when it took its opportunity. It flew forward, it's icy claws and teeth grasping for me. I swung my sword haphazardly with a gasp, feeling it connect with the tail end of the wraith. It shrieked in pain and anger, and I felt an icy pain explode across my shoulder and arm.

I swung the blade again, this time connecting with the wraiths head. It burst into frozen shards, scattering across the floor. My arm was burning, pain pumping through my body in a way that instantly told me something was wrong. I reached feebly into my pack, looking for a cure poison potion.

Nothing.

The room was spinning, and I could feel a cold pressure in my head. I don't remember falling, but somehow my legs must have buckled because suddenly I was on the floor, the freezing ground pressed against the back of my head. I heard Briani's voice, but it seemed faraway.

"Cayn! Cayn, please look at me! I don't have any potions, we need to get you back _now_." She sounded insistent, panic lacing her words. "Cayn, _please_." The more time passed, the more desperate her voice became.

I felt the ground sliding beneath me. Briani was much too small to carry me. _She must be dragging me_, I thought groggily to myself. I heard her yelling for me to stay awake, to keep my eyes open.

I tried. I did. But the blackness was a comforting blanket, numbing the pain in my body. I pushed against it, but just as I heard shouting, and someone calling for help, the wave descended and I floated away into unconsciousness.

…**x.X.x…**

_Am I dead?_

I felt heavy. Everything was cold, and my body ached everywhere. I tried to lift my arm, but the ache became an angry throbbing. I decided that my first mission would be to open my eyes.

_No._

Light shone into my eyes, and I squinted away from it, wondering foggily for a moment if I was back in the room with the Augur. But my vision adjusted quickly, and I saw that I was lying in bed in a small room. The walls and ceiling were stone, and a eerie blue light lit up the space. I was back in the College. I tried to prop myself up against the headboard but the sudden pain in my arm caused me to sink back onto the bed with a sharp gasp.

"Don't move! You'll open up your arm again." Briani's voice. I felt gentle hands on my arm, pulling bandages away, and felt a cold substance being smeared on the wound. I turned my head with some effort, still lightheaded. Briani was rewrapping my arm.

"Sorry. I couldn't heal it with the poison in your system, and by the time we got back here it was too late for a potion." She smiled, but exhaustion lined her face. "It'll only be a few more hours before all the poison is gone and we can heal your arm. You'll have a scar, but it shouldn't be that bad. How do you feel?"

I groaned. "Like I got clubbed in the head and flew halfway around Skyrim."

She chuckled. "That's ice wraith venom for you. I should have known there would be some down there." She looked down at her hands. "I talked to Mirabelle about the staff the Augur mentioned."

"Yeah?"

"Some 'Synod' researchers were here asking about it." She shook her head. "Mirabelle didn't know anything about it, but she said that they were headed to a dwemer ruin after some sort of lead. Mzulft? There is some sort of observatory there or something."

I sighed. "We have to go track them down?"

There was a pained expression on her face. "You don't have to go. I'll understand if you don't want to."

This time I did sit up, indignation sketching itself across my features. "Why in the world would I not want to go?"

"Well," Briani said, her voice taking on an apologetic tone. "We need to leave as soon as possible. Which means not only will you not get a chance to recover, but we'll be trekking up a snowy mountain south of Windhelm. It's not exactly my idea of a good time. If you want you can stay, maybe research the Eye and the staff. It's a dwemer ruin, for Talos' sake. Not exactly a good place to rest your arm."

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up my throat. "Did I ever tell you about my trip through Blackreach?"

She looked at me quizzically. "No."

I described the massive ruin to her. The sprawling underground tunnels, and the mesmerizing main chamber, big enough to hold an ancient town bigger than Solitude. She stared at me.

"Oh." Her voice was quiet, her eyes wide. "I guess this is nothing then."

"Not if it's your first dwemer ruin." I said hastily. "If we're leaving tomorrow then you need to get some sleep. You look exhausted."

She yawned, proving my point. "Good idea." She mumbled. "I guess I'll see you later. I'll tell Colette to look at your arm later. 'Night"

"'Night."

After she left I dropped back into sleep, enjoying the relief it gave my tired body. The next time I woke Colette was shaking me softly, and I felt the noticeable absence of pain.

"Hey." She said. "I'm going to heal your arm now."

"Don't see why you needed to wake me up for that." I groaned.

She chuckled. "Thanks for finally getting Briani to go to sleep. She refused to leave until you woke up."

"What?" I gaped at her, unable to keep the surprise off my face. "Why not?"

Colette shrugged. "Maybe she was beating herself up over it? Either way, you should count yourself lucky. She saved your life."

"Yeah." My voice was hoarse. I leaned back while Colette healed my arm. After she left I sat swiveling my arm, thinking on what she had said.

It seemed so small, but I couldn't help but be affected by it. The exhaustion in her eyes was obvious now. But why? One thing kept returning to my mind, but I refused to think about. It couldn't be possible.

But I dared to hope.

…**x.X.x…**

**Dawww **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Will they survive the challenges of Mzulft? Will they ever consider their feelings? **

**Probably, but you'll have to read to find out :P Please R+R!**

**~ElderSkie**


	11. Chapter 11: Of Dwarves and Empires

Briani P.O.V.

…**x.X.x…**

That night, the nightmares were different. I hadn't had any in several days, and after a day and a half with no sleep, I was not surprised that they were more intense than usual.

I did not expect them to be so… focused.

_It's dark. Where am I? The floor is rocking ever so slightly... am I on a ship of some kind? I crawl, stumbling over small boxes, cursing quietly as splinters needle my hands. I see a light. _

_I'm in a hallway. I recognize this place; it's my father's favorite ship, the Katariah. I know now what I will find if I continue, but I am no longer in control. Horror fills my chest, nauseating me._

_A figure, cloaked in black and red. He slips between the large doors to my father's study, and I am filled with fear, knowing what is about to happen. I follow him, but he seems oblivious to me. My father stands across the room. He doesn't see me either. _

_He is not surprised at the intrusion. He seems resigned to the fact he is about to die. He has a calm conversation with the cloaked figure. The assassin seems almost sad to have to kill him. He his respectful and almost thoughtful, up until his blade slides across my father's chest. _

_Red. On the floor, soaking my father's clothes, splattered on the strangers sword. Red, everywhere. The stranger turns. His eyes lock on me and I know he sees me. A horrible smile spreads on his features, but he says nothing. I only watch in shock as he shifts, until it is not a stranger staring back at me. Dark hair spills from the hood, the slim figure lurching towards me. My face stares back at me, my own eyes filled with unnatural malice._

_The doppelganger's eyes are a frightening pale red. It's not me. It can't be. Only a dream. But the voice that comes from her throat is mine._

"_Your fault!" She sings. "Your fault! You ran away. You chose to turn your back. Does it haunt you?" Her laugh is manic, and I back away, dread crushing me, suffocating me._

"_No." All I can manage is the choked sob. "NO!"_

"_Your turn." Insane giggles spurt from her throat like the blood welling from my father's chest. _

_She leaps._

I shot up, a shuddering gasp erupting from my chest. My cheeks were wet. I had been crying in my sleep.

I curled in a ball, feeling the guilt wash over me again. I shivered, and realized that all the furs had fallen from the bed. I must have been fidgeting in my sleep as well.

"Briani?" A low voice called quietly. I look up. Cayn was standing in the doorway. His arm appeared to be fully healed, and he had returned to his normal color, no longer the clammy pale color he was turning when we got back to the College.

"I-" My voice was hoarse. "I'm awake."

"Are you okay?" He steped into the room. "You were calling in your sleep."

"Yes." I wanted to tell him. I _needed _to. But I couldn't. "Just nightmares."

He snorted at that. "Don't lie, Briani. I'm surprised you didn't wake the whole College." His response was tart, but his voice was gentle. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I was about to refuse, but there was a lump stubbornly lodged in my throat. He sat down on the bed next to me, letting the silence hang for a moment. He was close, and in my sleep-addled mind I knew I shouldn't like it, that it shouldn't comfort me, but it did.

"I have nightmares too." He said quietly. "Almost every night. If it makes you feel any better."

I shook my head numbly. It didn't.

"It was about my father." The words floated out of my mouth without permission, barely a whisper. But I knew he heard it. "It's my fault he died." I clenched my eyes shut, curling my knees tighter against my chest. A heaving gasp emphasized my words. "My fault."

"What are you talking about?" Cayn said indignantly. "How could it be your fault?"

"Cayn…" I was going to tell him. What was I doing? "I ran away. I left." I looked up at him, willing myself to meet his eyes. I didn't know how he was going to react, but I was afraid. Afraid he'd turn his back on me, be angry for hiding it. Afraid that I'd lose the only person left that I care about.

"Briani-" He spoke again, but I cut him off.

"My last name." I shook my head, unable to keep the sad smile off my face. "You asked me my last name." I took a deep breath. He thought it was inconsequential- just another thing the unforthcoming girl refused to share. Why was I telling him this? Was my sleepy, nightmare-ridden mind so incapable?

"My last name is Mede."

Recognition flashed in his eyes, and shock painted itself on his face. "What? As in-"

"As in Titus Mede II." I said, the exhaustion edging my voice. The tears were welling up again and I blinked hard, willing my eyes to stay dry.

"I…" I watched the emotions morph on his face. Surprise, denial, disbelief, confusion. He gaped at me.

"I always knew there was something about you." He said finally, a pained expression on his face. "You always seemed… commanding." He laughed, but there was a bitter note in it.

I stared at him, mildly taken aback. "Wait… you aren't… angry?" I refused to let any hope enter my voice. I lowered my eyes, praying he couldn't see their color in the darkness. "That I didn't tell you?"

He looked at me long and hard, and I felt heat rush unreasonably intense to my cheeks. "No." He said after a moment. "I'm not angry. I tried to hide things from you too, although I wasn't as successful." Another bitter laugh. "But… I'm hurt. Did you not trust me?"

My relief was tinged with shame. I hadn't trusted him. I had a second chance, at least. "Put yourself in my place." I mused. "Daughter of the Emperor on the run, with the Emperor recently assassinated. I was going to tell you, but when I learned…" I choked, feeling the overwhelming guilt hit me again.

"Hey… it's ok…" He put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I understand."

I opened my mouth to talk but to my mortification only a sob came out, and soon I was crying. I felt strong arms go around me and realized that he was holding me. I was too tired to be embarrassed, and buried my face in his chest.

After what feels like an eternity I spoke. "I didn't want you to hate me." My voice was small.

"I don't hate you." I felt his arms tighten imperceptibly before he sat back. "But you can talk to me about anything. I want you to know that." His words were carefully crafted.

I smiled halfheartedly. I felt like a child, insecure and weak-hearted. I didn't know what to say, so I simply whispered, "Thank you. Really."

He stood slowly, hesitatingly. "Get some sleep. It's a few more hours until sunrise. Then we'll leave for Mzulft." And then he was gone.

Just as quickly, I fell back into blissfully empty dreams.

…**x.X.x…**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky when I emerged from the sleeping hall. My pack was slung over my shoulder, the worn leather bag filled with potions, food, and other supplies. It was windy, and I was almost afraid to be knocked off of the bridge when I crossed, painfully aware of the precarious footing.

Cayn was waiting by the horses at the end of the bridge.

"Good morning!" I said over-brightly, hitching my pack onto the back of my horse's saddle. In the hour since I've woken the memories of last night had returned. Now, with my mind clear and fully functional, I was slightly embarrassed.

He raised a brow, a friendly smirk on his face. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Like a rock." What was wrong with me?

He chuckled. "Good. Mzulft is not very far. It's farther than Fellglow was, but we don't need to cross the mountains. It should only be about a day's ride."

"Good." I released a relieved sigh. "I wasn't really looking forward to riding for another two days."

"Afraid I'd challenge you to another snowball fight?" He said, a wicked grin spreading across his features.

I shot him a glare. "Don't tempt me."

…**x.X.x…**

However irritating, Cayn was correct. After about a day we had crossed Eastmarch hold, and there was a few instantly recognizable towers in the distance. With their intricate metal doors, and stout rounded towers built into the mountain it was certain that this was Mzulft, the dwemer ruin. Cayn, who had, per usual, talked the whole trip, went strangely silent.

"Dragon got your tongue?" I asked.

"I…" He sighed. "I guess I was hoping I'd never see one of these again. They're not very nice places."

"I told you that you didn't have to come!" I said indignantly.

"I couldn't let you come alone!" He cried. "You have no idea what's in there! If you died…" He shook his head. "I would never forgive myself."

"I…" I wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you. But you could've just told me what to expect, huh?"

He smiled sadly. "Either way, we're here now. We'll camp outside tonight and go in tomorrow."

The terrain down to the entrance of the ruin was treacherous, and it took us another half an hour to reach the bottom. The sun was setting and I was more than happy to set up camp and sit by a roaring campfire.

_Six months ago I would have gladly traded a campfire for a soft bed of feathers. _I thought to myself, a bit struck by thought. _But now I think I prefer the campfire._ I shot a shy glance at Cayn. _My present company doesn't hurt, either._

I shook my head angrily. _Stop thinking like a star struck fool. We have a job to do._

It was peaceful if a bit frigid, and soon the latter was remedied with a flickering fire. I huddled by the flames casting various protection spells around camp while Cayn heated up some rations. When we retired to our tents the sky was dark, if you could really say that. Bright stars stretched across the expanse, brilliant lights of color leaping across the sky and highlighting the clouds. We never saw skies like these in Cyrodiil, but in the frozen north it was almost commonplace. And for the first time in what seemed like years, I slept without nightmares.

…**x.X.x…**

The next morning we wasted no time in entering the ruin. It was what was inside the very first chamber that made me hesitate, adding a single straw of fear onto the already large pile in my heart.

A man lay dying slumped against the wall right by the door.

I rushed forward, and heard him exhale a few breathy words. Something about a stolen crystal.

"Sir?" I asked quietly, knowing he was well on his way to the afterlife. He was silent, and after one more rattling breath no more came. I closed his eyes.

Cayn stood behind us, a concerned look on his face. "This is the work of the falmer. But I've never seen them this close to the surface." His concern was replaced with sudden sadness. "Is he gone?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yes." I reached into his robe , probing the large pockets for anything of use. My fingers brushed a small leather-bound notebook, and the cold metal of a key. I brought them out, handed Cayn the key, and flipped through the journal.

"It says something about a group of mages. Some sort of focusing crystal… they were delivering it?" I shook my head, confused. "Let's just continue."

It turned out that we did need the key. At the end of the first chamber there was another pair of massive doors, and after a bit of tugging we discovered rather sheepishly that the key we had picked from him was a perfect match.

We continued through the ruin, and the sounds of machinery echoed around us. The air was warm and damp, I presumed because of the hot steam erupting from the ancient machines. It was eerie, the giant machines moving even thousands of years after they were abandoned. However dangerous the ruins were, their builders were certainly genius on a level far above us. We passed another dead researcher, and skirted his body silently. I was just congratulating myself on our luck so far when I heard a strange clicking to either side of us.

"Spiders!" Cayn cried, drawing his sword and sending his hand up in flames. "Only a nuisance. They can't do any real damage, but they are irritating."

The spiders were about the size of my torso, shiny gold dwemer metal and steaming angrily. They whirred angrily as they approached, their legs clacking on the floor. A swift swipe of Cayn's blade and a frozen ice spike from my palm quickly dispatched them. We walked on, keeping our magic and weapons ready just in case something a little bigger than a spider decided to attack. Several more spiders attacked, but they had little more success than their fallen brethren. Before long we came upon a much larger chamber. Two sets of doors led out. I approached the one on the right of the chamber, and tugged on them. They swung open easily. I turned to Cayn, and he shrugged.

"Let's go that way then. These things have a way of working themselves out."

It didn't do much to comfort me, but we continued that way anyways. Beyond the door the structures were much more natural and cave-like, although dwemer machines and architecture still erupted from the walls at random intervals. We crept through the tunnel, and rounded a corner. The sight made me sick.

Two giant bug-like creatures hovered over the bodies of two more researchers. They were long and heavily armored, huge sharp pincers gnashing together as the emitted peculiar clicking noises. I had to clap a hand over my mouth before I could let out a horrified gasp. Cayn cursed quietly under his breath.

"Chaurus." My eyes widened at that. I had heard stories, but… "They won't be the worst thing we meet in here, but they're certainly unpleasant. Watch out that they don't bite you- their poison is vile." He finished.

I couldn't help the nervous chuckle. "Good thing I brought potions this time, huh?"

He shot me a concerned look. "Just don't get bitten, okay? Even if you survive it'll hurt like hell."

"You have experience." It wasn't a question. My voice was suddenly quiet.

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He summoned two spikes of crackling lighting. "If they survive this I need you to be ready to hit them again right away." But luckily it wasn't necessary. They both went down, hissing and filling the room with the smell of burnt flesh. I wrinkled my nose, and we crept past the bodies. The ruin continued past in a blur of fighting and sneaking past bodies. When we encountered our first falmer I could barely look at them.

"Vile things, aren't they?" Cayn said, kicking away a small body. "Unfortunately they infest these ruins like rats. There'll be many more."

We had been walking for what seemed like hours when the scenery changed suddenly. Ornate pillars and pipes billowing steam lined the walls of the chambers, which were much larger than most of the other chambers. Two heavily armored falmer assaulted us, giving both us minor wounds before we could fell them. Something felt off as we walked across the room. I don't know how neither of us noticed the heavy whirring and clanking, but I supposed we were used to the noises by the time we had gotten that far in the ruin.

It wasn't until a massive gold arm struck Cayn in the chest and sent him flying across the room that I realized how stupid I was.

…**x.X.x…**

**Gasp! Mzulft part one complete! Hope you enjoyed, there was indeed much fluff this chapter!**

**Please rate and review! I love all my readers and love your comments even more :3**

**~ElderSkie 3**


	12. UPDATE: New chapter soon!

Update! I know it's been longer than usual, and I apologize for not having another chapter for you guys. The next chapter is finished and ready on the computer, however at the moment my computer has no internet connection (this being written and posted from my phone). I should have connection in the next couple of days, and then will have chapter up!

*hint* ridiculous amounts of fluff *hint* sorry! Please continue reviewing previous chapters; I love all you guys, and hope you're having a wonderful summer!

~ElderSkie

**EDIT-**

**Unfortunately the chapter was deleted on accident (stupid automatic updates!) So it will probably be a little while before it is posted :(**

**In better news,I've also almost completed the first chapter of a story I've wanted to write for a while, involving the Companions quest line. I still don't have internet to my computer, but it should be up when connection is restored!**


End file.
